


Petrichor

by Foodgroups



Series: Looking into the Eye of the Storm [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Espionage, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodgroups/pseuds/Foodgroups
Summary: pet·ri·chor/ˈpeˌtrīkôrnoun: petrichora pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.OC designs are on my flickr! https://www.flickr.com/photos/164069015@N03/Thanks to RuderickRude for being the beta reader!Kudos and comments are appreciated.





	1. From NZ to NY

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> This chapter will be mainly dialogue with breaks of thoughts and actions between characters, sorry about that, but criminal masterminds and spies wouldn't make paper trails right? (lol)

A cell phone illuminates a dark room, the vibrations bounce on the table, mechanical chirping mocks the early birds singing.

4:16 a.m. Eileen Faber: Hello Sunshine!  
4:16 a.m. Eileen Faber: :)  
4:18 a.m. Eileen Faber: I need to talk to you can you pick up?!  
4:19 a.m. Eileen Faber: I am going to keep texting you until you answer me >:|  
4:21 a.m. Eileen Faber: PICK UP THE PHONE YOU LAZY HEIFER! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS SHIT!  
4:22 a.m. Me: I swear to fucking Christ it is truly too early for your shit Eileen

 

"Eileen has the fucking nerve to keep texting me early, now if I did this to her a whole shitstorm would fly my way"

"Great she is calling me, ugh" I look at my phone sighing before I answer, readying myself for Eileen's bitching. I slide my screen confirming a decision that I have the feeling I'd regret.

"Hello what do you want you fucking Kiwi!?" I sounded tired and hoarse, I should get up and drink something

"Oh ho ho, look who finally fucking answers!"

"It is 4 a.m. here in New York, you ass. And I am trying to rest from this last contract, so yes maybe my response will be delayed." I rolled my eyes, fiercely annoyed

"Well sor-fucking-ry, I have been contacted and your services have been requested sweety. So you need to answer me regardless of the time."

"But I can't call your Kiwi ass whenever the wind blows? I am just doing what you do, answering whenever the fuck I feel like it."

"Really this is the issue? And stop calling me a damn Kiwi!" Well she shouldn't have been born in New Zealand, a Kiwi is a Kiwi. "Who is the contractor? And what is it for?"

"Well the contractor is Leon Saldana, contacted me for you to protect him. His boss Carlos Hernandez wants your protection too, for a trip back to Cali, Columbia. They are in Amsterdam meeting will Angela Kallo of Los Angulos Muertos for trade deals."

"Ah a double contract. The Coloumbians needs me again, who is on their asses Kiwi?"

"Well since Saldana says that Columbia has asked Interpol for help."

"Ok it's Interpol, they are intense but the thing is they can wiggle out of it this shit. They influence the damn government, especially for a new cartel they have grown greatly."

"Yes, but the thing is in the time we talked I talked to Hilde and Greta and they gave me information about Interpol reactivating a covert paramilitary unit. The unit runs off of Interpol's funding and it's unlimited." I rubbed my face and shuffled in my bed sitting up. I knew I would need help, going alone would be foolish and a death trap.

"Hey Sunshine, are you still there? There is more information that I need to relay to you."

"Yeah Kiwi I am still here, tell me the rest. Also send me this info in my debriefing. I need to gather my people and tell the this too."

"I see that you already know this isn't a solo job. Well the man that is in charge of this unit is Helmsley. And-"

"What! Did you just fucking say Helmsley? Like in Hunter Hearst Helmsley? Oh fuck my life."

"Listen, Товарищ, I know about him. Anyone in this profession knows him, shit many of us tried being him at one point in time. But that is not the point,the point is we need to make sure his people whom we still don't know, not to nab our fucking clients, ok?"

"Got it. When do it need to be there? and when will the meeting take place?"

"The meeting will be on April 17th, they will tell you the time when they touch down in the Netherlands on April 15th."

"Thank you. I'll be there on the !0th, I will have enough time to gather my contacts and do recon."

"Fantastic, your debriefing has been sent and your ticket is being arranged, tell me what is your name this time?"

"The name Griselda Brunswick. See you later Kiwi."

"Goodbye Griselda, and stop calling me Kiwi."

"How about no."

"Girl bye." Eileen's soft laugh was cut short when she hung up the phone

I got up and looked out of my window, the busy New York traffic starting up already. I walked into my hotel's bathroom started my bath, applied the last of the mud mask on my face and I sat my bare body in the hot water. Honestly I am twenty-three fucking twenty-three! I only wonder how did I go on for the last decade doing this? How am I not dead, I have enemies up the damn wah-zoo up shit I am still here, how?! Now since we'd be in Amsterdam it won't be hard to get my European team together, so I'll alert them now. I reached for my pda and started typing and typing fast. Debriefings and amounts were sent, since this was a group operation now seeing as Interpol stepped their game up, we needed a more substantial payment from the Cartel, they threw us the money and is willing to give more. They must know the ramifications of the fact of who the fuck they are dealing with. I got out the bath, and started to wash the mask off of my face. I looked in the mirror, sighed closed,my eyes, and sighed again. Looking in the mirror, "Tell me just tell me how am I going to do this? Ghosts sent by Helmsley are hunting my clients, Helmsley has even risen from the shadows after leaving the game." Pacing around the room and rummaging through my mini fridge, finding some water and finally guzzled it down. I threw on my clothes and started to pack my suitcases, my pda chimed to show that ticket has been paid for and two of my contacts Cesaro and Lana are ready to receive my orders. I got my phone to call Cesaro, after texting Lana to keep remote CCTV surveillance in and around the hotel, after Eileen sent me additional information on the location and possible areas Interpol could hit my clients.

"Hey, Cesaro. Did you read the debrief and my texts?"

"Yes I did and your clients got themselves in one hell of a situation."

"I know, but can you get to Amsterdam and run reconnaissance? Lana is keeping an eye on things from Russia on her end and Sheena is there with Lena keeping out too, I want more eyes in the hotel since Eileen couldn't get a profile on the team Helmsley sent out against the clients."

"I' ll be in Amsterdam two days after you, for obvious reasons but I already have the blueprints of the building to I am getting familiar with it now."

"Excellent we just need to make sure nothing goes wrong,that's the last thing we fucking need."

"Just have to keep them safe until the plane lands in Colombia. Once you are finish escorting them and your money is transferred in your account you don't need to care about them. Keep your head and get ready for your flight. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, talk to you later."

I hung up, looked at my phone it was 6 a.m. on the dot, it's April 7th, I leave tomorrow on the 8th. I go downstairs to eat breakfast and wrap up my last day here in New York.


	2. NYC to AMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are here in this chapter.  
> We learn a bit about Griselda's upbringing and mannerisms.  
> AMS is abbreviation for Amsterdam. Amsterdam is an important place for drug trafficking routes in Europe, that's why its a big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to RuderickRude for being the beta reader

  I walked into LaGuardia and immediately sought out some coffee I went into a Starbucks I quickly spotted in the airport. I came two hours earlier, Eileen expressed that there was a possibility that she can rush the info about the names of operatives that have been dispatched by Helmsley. The line was long and busy, I will not deal with that for a simple black coffee, so I wandered and just went to go find a suitable breakfast to give me a pick me up. I found a small stall that smell like my distant nearly forgotten childhood, it smells like berry pancakes, sausage, eggs and oatmeal. Yes I will admit that may sound quite plain, but something distinct caught my interest about the smell, it has the feeling of a southern grandparent's love. The spoiling of a child on a weekend morning with sweet treats and Grandma's perfume swirling in the air as we get ready for a lengthy church service. The unappealing realization of having to sit thought the preaching was overshadowed by an overabundance of singing, chanting, and cheering followed by the scores of food I indulged in provided by the congregation elders. I mindlessly wandered over to the stall and reached in my Louis Vuitton handbag to get my glasses to read the menu that seems so high and far from me. I fished out my frames, slid them on and looked up, I was still squinting and my eyes slowly adjusted to the lenses, words still blurry my mind tried to decipher the few letters I could recognized. My contacts are far superior to my glasses, but I never wear them on long flights, they dry out and make my eyes feel that they should be plucked from my skull. I finally could read the words and I felt a presence behind me.

"Have trouble seeing cutie pie?" I turned around to see a man with thick black glasses, a high bun, doe eyes, and a soft gentle smile. This man was an odd combination of casual and professional, quite nice actually. The thing is: I've learned from friends that meeting men in this attractive in an airport leads to fleeting and sometimes regrettable flings in public bathrooms. Therefore it's a worthless pursuit I was told never put effort in.

"Yeah I just have trouble adjusting to my glasses, I should get out your way so you can order" I rolled my suitcase out the way and let him through, he looked down at me, and I looked back troubled by the invasion of personal space. 

"Tell me what you want to eat I'll see if it's on the menu and I'll order it for you." There he goes smiling, a bit wider than before. 

"Well I would like pancakes, link sausages, veggie omelette, grits with sugar salt and pepper, and 2 extra large black coffees.Please and thank you. I'll stay right here so I can pay for the meal." His eyes widened and looked oddly bewildered, I know for sure this man can eat this amount of food three times over, he is muscular and looks like he is in the gym more than in his office. 

"Well then little lady, lucky for you everything is there. But are you planning to carry half of that on the plane? Also the 2 cups of coffee I know its early sweety but that's so much for little ol' you." He chuckled, walked off and ordered the food and I walked over to the counter where he is luggage in tow and got out the money for the meal.

" Here is the cash, thank you again for this. I will tell you no I am not planning to take any food on the plane, that's quite odd and I will eat it all here. Is that why you looked so surprised earlier? Have you never seen a woman eat more than a miniature salad and sparkling salt water?" I spat those words, it was quite a strong way to put it but I don't enjoy having my eating habits questioned, I got enough of that from Kiwi as it is.

"Nope,I'll pay for it,I got myself something too. Also I am curious to see what it is like to be around a woman that doesn't eat mini salads and sparkling salt water,as you put it. So put your suitcase there and we will eat." Pointing at the closest table he wanted to sit at, I sat my suitcase there. He pulled out a credit card, quickly swiping it and started to hand me a bag filled with two Styrofoam containers and a cup with two coffees. 

  I sat at the table with my food and was trying to find a way to pay this guy back, yes kindness is appreciated but still I hate owing someone. I just simply started to eat my food, oh holy hell I was hungry more than I realized. Doe Eyes came over to sit and eat with me I was on my phone and quickly put it away I didn't want any questions from him. He unwrapped his food and started to eat, while watching me eat, that was so unsettling and downright rude one should never  _stare_ at someone eating! He reached over to take one of my coffees then was checking the time on his watch,and was about to say something to me. He was suddenly rolling his eyes and two other men joined out table and sat down. I guessed they were his friends. One with ocean blue eyes, a beard, and a close blond haircut his face simultaneous full of austerity and amusement, he proceeded to steal food off of Doe Eyes plate that made him visibly pissed off. The other man had long dark hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a unique modelesque face, he simple look at the other two men bickering and shook his head. I just was finishing up chewing my food, and I heard some words being said but it took a minute to register that someone was talking.

"So are you really eating breakfast without getting us anything?" Blue Eyes proceeded to steal more bacon off of Doe Eye's plate before his hand was smacked, he finally looked at me. "Oh hello there darlin' what are you doing having breakfast with _him_?" he reached over to tap the modelesque man and keeps talking "Hey Big Dog he's having breakfast with her and brought us nothing. What you think of that?"

"You know what Ambrose that doesn't seem quite right to me. We are quite hurt Rollins, friends no _brothers_ don't do this to each other." Big Dog dramatically an playfully did a woe is me act. "So tell me missy did our brother here con you into spending breakfast with him?" leaning on the table looking at me.

"Woah there Reigns you really think I conned her? Now you wound me!" Rollins pointing his plastic fork at Reigns then slapping Ambrose's hand again to stop him from stealing bacon once more.

"Honestly I do, she looks like a woman that wouldn't give you the time of day." Rollins rolled his eyes "Miss, how did he get you to sit with him? He definitely approached you, cause women like you don't be around guys like him."

"I had trouble seeing the menu, he offered to help me order and then just ultimately bought my meal. He bought himself something to eat as well so we ate together." After speaking I finished my meal, my coffee cooled so I started to drink it. "If you two are hungry will I will get you something to eat if you want?" This is how I will return the favor to Rollins, by feeding his friends.

"Lady you just made my day!" Ambrose loudly spoke with a smile "See Rollins why couldn't you be more like her? You don't ever buy us breakfast until we break you down. Shit we just met her and she just offered no problem!" I hurried to finish my coffee to buy breakfast for Ambrose and Reigns. I grabbed my purse and suitcase and prepared myself to go to the stall.

"Ok I'm am ready to buy your food now" all three men followed me over to the stall. Reigns and Ambrose ordered their meals and I gave them cash for the total. Rollins just hung around me and was starting to ask me questions.

"I bought you food, you've met my brothers and you know my name. This relationship seems like it's escalating quickly, sweety." He puts his elbow on my shoulder and I swiftly moved it. "So what is your name, and you have expensive taste I see. From the shoes, clothes, accessories, even the way your nails are done. What do you do?"

"My name is Griselda Brunswick, I run a fashion blog and do consulting and buying for various fashion houses. My appearance is key to my money, either dress the part or get ripped apart." I droned. How dare he ask me questions about my work? My name is one thing but my work! Oh he is a bold and brazen bastard, he analyzed my appearance then made his assumptions. It's New York is why he amazed that I dressed like this? Or is it something more? 

"Hmm the name Griselda isn't a name I come across often, it's quite strong. But it suits you I like it a lot. My first name is Seth by the way." he extended his hand and I shook it firmly as he did too.

My cell phone rang and I quickly answered the phone, it was Eileen. 

"Hello Auntie, how are you?" I had to talk in code to Kiwi

"Griselda are you around people?" she talked quieter than normal

"Yes Auntie, I know I am busy but I am doing well."

"Shit, well I am here in LaGuardia out on the private jet, so you got about thirty minutes. Fifteen minutes to get through checks, you have been put on pre-check so you'll ease on by and be on the jet, fifteen more until take off so I can brief you about the operators the were dispatched against our clients. Hurry and see you soon."

"That lecture wasn't necessary, but I appreciate it. After this I'll take a break from work I promise. Love you too auntie." I look to Seth and his friends who are going back to the table we we just sitting at.

"I am going to be leaving now, I need to make my flight for work." I waved

"See you" Reigns waved back

"Thanks for the food!" Ambrose blurted out before resuming to eat. His loudness is jarring and unnecessary.

"Hope to see you soon Griselda, but until then adieu." Seth is grinning at me 

 I walked away briskly, I went up to the checkpoint put my bags on scanner and was patted down quickly. I walk to the jet terminal, Eileen was here in the states the duration I was in New York, maybe she was here in the city with me and didn't tell me. Despite how I am pissed about that, the identity of these operators is more important and will aid in our job, seeing what we are dealing with. I got on the jet and saw Eileen, she wore a fashionable floral outfit and had her hair in a bun. So she may be having to assist me in person as we are going under guise as fashion industry elites. She had her computer and I sat in the seat across for her. Eileen sternly and grimly stares at her computer screen. She sent me the debrief to my pda and I look over it as she spoke to me.

"Well Товарищ, the intel unit and I had gotten more info on the unit. Helmsley assembled a group of three men, called The Shield. Colloquially know as 'The Hounds of Justice'." her frankness is on full display "They are a highly skilled and gathered from various SWAT and special ops teams, they have been active for years but be came a group about six years, and was brought to Interpol three years ago. I do think it is odd that he will only send three men, but going over their past missions they do a flawless job." It is very rare for Eileen to be impressed by anyone so they must be hot shit, but no matter I will get this operation done.

"So they are called 'The Hounds of Justice'? HA! How fucking pretentious and ostentatious, they work for Helmsley, that man is a cold blooded murder equal to those we kill and protect. They are in our neck of the woods with kingpins, war criminals, contract killers, and the spies that undermine the societies of the world. They are just as consumed by sin and blood as we are maybe worse!" I was incensed, they fight for justice but are directed by a man with no morals. "They will be humbled, I assure you."

"Griselda be calm now, there is still more to discuss. They consist of a sniper, doctor, and hand to hand combat specialist." clacking on the computer was intense and precise "The pictures of these men are not recent from about three years ago sadly but I can assure you they will be definitely in Amsterdam." She turned around the computer and I saw the faces my jaw dropped so fast and hard to the point it ached severely in the short time. My eyes shivered and I leaned on the table and Eileen looked just as shaken as I did.

" _Товарищ,_ what has happened? I have never seen your resolve waiver like this!" She reached across the table and held my face "What is wrong?"

"Eileen in the hour and a half I waited for you." inhaling deeply I looked in her eyes "I was just with these men thirty minutes ago. I was with the enemy thirty minutes ago.  _I fraternized with Helmsley's lap dogs and didn't even know it, how did I let that happen?"_

 

"My God Товарищ, they've seen you. How do we proceed knowing that we may be compromised?" Eileen sat back in her seat, as did I.

"Eileen we do what we always do, turn misfortune into miracles. Send out the pictures to the team, we will resume as planned." Eileen smiled team I regained my composure, she typed furiously and the plane started liftoff. I felt that malicious calmness fill me, I knew that I was subconsciously readying myself to kill. I saw myself in Eileen's eyes and I was stone, a pillar of brutality. A soulless vessel emerging formed from the darkest part of God's heart. Eileen knew it was me that was here now not the facade I put on, she smiled and held my hand across the table again her mouth started moving. I didn't hear her voice but her mouth formed the words.

_"There you are, I was waiting for you. Good to see you again, my dear."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fun fax(no printer)-  
> Griselda often indulges in luxury goods due to Eileen's influence over the years, she is quite fashionable but still keeps a distinct style outside of her work that is oddly flashy for her profession. (Think HoodBrat or Vonda aka The Stepsisters on instagram)  
> Griselda, Eileen, and Hilde run the fashion blog and do actually work in the fashion industry. (Griselda finds time for it even if it's only part-time)  
> Eileen has an MBA and multiple degrees in fashion, she went to FIT and Parsons so she does go New York as a guest speaker occasionally. She was also a former model but now blogs and writes columns.  
> Yes Seth wears his glasses, I miss the glasses. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's going crazy by Robots in Disguise basically can sum this up.  
> Things are happening real quick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to RuderickRude for beta reading this  
> Meet more people  
> Learn about Eileen  
> D.I.R.E system= Digital Information Relay Entity system (cuz dire situations are happening, hurrah for puns) a secured communications system that runs on a ethernet or LAN  
> Aegis= a shield with a gorgon head that has been held by Athena and Zeus in Greek Mythos  
> AFW= Amsterdam Fashion Week  
> I do have Imvu avatars that I designed for each OC, Idk how to upload them  
> Please comment and leave kudos! Thanks :)

 I don't how many hours passed on the flight, I was sleep for the whole duration, no dreaming though. My body was light and my mind was empty, my brain actually turned off something so rare. I hope it happens again soon, _this is the numbness I want to feel again_. Eileen woke me up, she was adjusting my pillow and wiping my face.I was drooling again, I appreciated the fact she cares about me. I am certain that I known Eileen for ten years, _but has she known me longer than I remember_? I can only feel that I was hungry. That isn't the bulk of my concerns, I need to get myself ready for this operation, but first this fashion show, Greta and Hilde will be there to meet us. It has been so long damn long since I have seen them. I missed them so much! It was about an hour to two hours before this plane landed, we reviewed our hotel reservations, press badges for the fashion week itinerary, and secured routes to provide for the clients thanks to Lana. Eileen had gotten us something to eat after we put up all of our files, luckily time passed fast so we quickly ate in silence, then braced for landing. Turbulence is the most annoying thing the world but it faded. It's been about a year and a half since I've been in the Netherlands, it may not be Milan or Paris but I prefer not going to fashion shows there, the crowd is annoying and too prissy for me. We went through the airport checks as per usual, I scanned the airport to see if _the hounds_ would be here. Eileen called someone she calls Foxy, I think it may be one of her modeling friends from the way there are talking. Her modeling roots and international upbringing made her the perfect candidate for this work and allowed her to excel at it. She was a spy for a decades,it is just funny that she followed in both of her parents' footsteps in one fell swoop. She hung up the phone and continued to walk with me many fashion forward people was wandering and conversing in with each other exiting the terminals, so we aren't out of place, still looking around we walked out of Schiphol Airport, without incident. There was a black Bentley Mulsanne with the driver waiting for us to go to our hotel, Eileen confirmed that this is our designated driver and we proceeded to greet him.

"Good day ladies, may I get your luggage please?" We gave him our bags and we gave him a generous tip before he put the bags in the car. "Ladies thank you so much"

"Sir you are welcome" Eileen replied with that winning smile of hers she opened the rear passenger side door and got in.

"Thanks a lot" I nodded and got in through the rear with Eileen.

"So Eileen, will we be meeting Greta and Hilde at the at the show or the hotel?" I turned to her, inquiring.

"We are all meeting at the hotel, I have someone that is going to meet with us as well. Also I will inform you that Cesaro came early from Switzerland, he is at the hotel right now and he will meet us when we get there, Lana will be there via secured satellite. We meet in 25th floor Imperial suite that's our HQ from now on and since the bulk of the press, design teams, and models will be staying there." Eileen explains

"So there's enough chaos for us to keep an eye on the clients, have meetings, and we all will be in spread out rooms to blend in. And who will be meeting with us? I contacted the Sirens to be on standby here, they are each modeling in the first three runway shows today, per my insistence. I would like them in the meeting since the hounds will be here, I want to keep them around to throw them off track and stall them for a while." I suggest this to Eileen, she knows about them and what they do. She paused and shook her head in agreement.

"They do need to be in the meeting. I will send them the pictures and the meeting tonight will go over our intel, Cesaro and Lana's building overview, our weapon procurement alongside disposal procedures with Thierry and Gossamer,and finally the Sirens will discuss with us of how they will hinder, and possibly disable the Shield." Eileen's reassured me but herself as well.

The driver gets in and starts up the car, Eileen and I shared glances, nods, and simply typed on our phones. The various chirping and chiming of our phones formed a conversation of their own, not of emotions and words but of bits and bytes, 1's and 0's, and digital play of tit-for-tat. My fingers became sore so I took a break put my phone in it's holster and simply leaned my head against the window and stared at the passing scenery. Blurry, colorful, stop-and-go, and forever changing; it's like life, well more my life, never able be able to stop and smell the roses but just merely rushing, sometimes abruptly halting but being disconnected from the world around me. Eileen I wonder what she feels in this life? Her life has been fast paced and adventurous all her life, is she totally unaffected but aware. She a woman steadfast and unwavering, but she took her time to be vulnerable and extraordinarily human. I have met her family before, yes they are well off but other than that they are normal, triplet girls and a husband. The girls go to boarding school they are about 16, her husband is a hedge fund manager, they are often busy but Eileen told me she doesn't mind the fact that she spends more time at work than with her husband, she even said she prefers it. I feel the car slow, I rise from my daze and did a tiny stretch, Eileen and I got out the car. The driver handed over our bags to hotel workers, they put the bags on an ornate gold trolley. We tipped the workers, they followed Eileen and I to the check in desk and got our room keys. Retrieving our bags from the workers we go to down to a gold mirrored corridor towards the elevators. We got in and I saw Reigns at the check in with Ambrose and Rollins in tow, as I reached for the elevator buttons to our rooms. I frantically pressed the close door button and started pawing at the numbered circles, Eileen looked concerned, turning to me leaning down.

"What in the fucking hell are you doing?! Tell me what the absolute fuck just happened?" Eileen cursed me in a hushed tone

"Eileen the Shield is here in the hotel, they are staying here!" I ranted to her "I had to hurry up and close this damn elevator to make sure they don't see me! I can't have them hanging around me and I damn sure that I can't have them knowing our connection to the clients."

Eileen promptly picked up the phone calling everyone, me included I quickly picked up my phone and joined the satellite conference call "Everyone, this is Eileen. We need to bump up this meeting. Griselda just saw the Shield here in the building." curses and groans from everyone filled the our ears "We are all going to have to meet now! Thierry and Gossamer listen to me. Bring the stuff now, waiting isn't a luxury for us anymore."

"Got you" Thierry and Gossamer confirmed in unison and hung up

"I will find out what rooms they are staying in, most likely they are under aliases. The hotel photo scans identification cards and passports so I will run matches before they wipe the system of their identities." Lana rushed these words "I will also fortify everyone's devices,including the clients too just in case, I'll get on that now!" 

The elevator was 13th floor twelve more to go.

"Hey Beverley are you there, it's Griselda." 

"Yes doll, I'm here" she's already practice her infamous coo

"Have you decided how to divide up and subdue the hounds?" 

"Of course, Oracle and Dervish will be at the meeting as well. We will talk at the meeting."

"Ok got it, see you soon." Bev hung up too. Ten more floors to go.

"Hilde I ne-" she cut me off saying what I was thinking.

"Find a way to make sure Thierry and Goss can get everything in here without detection. I am already on it. See you later toodles!" she moves a million miles an hour, a true crunchtime crusader.

"Greta, use the names that Lana finds to track their movements, especially if they are going to the shows, so the Sirens can know to cut them off. Also I do know that Rollins is carrying a black credit or debit card with him, if his name is on it or not I do not know, but he has to have it on him." 

"Got it, I will look up info on my way to the meeting and I will relay info at the meeting. TTYL chief." she is off the phone now too.

"Hey Foxy, It's Eileen since you are a V.I.P could you send us the lists of the fashion show guests? Is it possible?" Five more floors to go now

A woman's unfamiliar voice chimes on the phone "I can get the copies of that to you, I know the show directors so they will be more than willing to give it to me,I'll meet you now they all should be sending me the data before the meeting is over. Foxy out"

"Cesaro, get more men to secure the Imperial suite. I am going to contact the clients and tell them that the hounds are staying here and that we are preparing the suite for them now." 

"Understood. I'm on it now"

Now was everyone was off the phone we were at the Imperial suite, Eileen was visibly annoyed, she was used to being ahead of the game a woman on the leading edge, and using that edge to cut down her competition. I swipe the keycard and walked in the room, murmurs, clacking, shuffling and digital beeps. Waves and short 'heys' and 'hellos' filled the air, but couldn't travel through the thick atmosphere. Finding an empty chair to sit in and Eileen sat down too arms crossed waved at the woman named Foxy, the beautiful Alicia Fox supermodel extraordinare and now I know she is too a spy,since Kiwi can call on her help so easily.

I stand up and began speaking " Ok everyone, since we are in a code blue I will ask everyone to use the D.I.R.E system, and planning will be done there, thank you for help everyone now let's being" I sat back down opening my computer, and saw everyone do likewise, Eileen already taught Alicia about the D.I.R.E system so we are prepared.

{D.I.R.E system is active://: system security level:HIGH (REINFORCED)}

Tovarisch: Ok, the abrupt change of plans has really fucked all of us over but please all data operators please relay your findings.

 

ravishing_lana: Well I have found that Ambrose is under the alias Jon Moxely and Rollins is under the alias Tyler Black. Reigns is not going by any assumed name, the reason isn't found. Also after my team analyzed the CCTV recordings around the building, Rusev has pointed that Ambrose is the sniper, Rollins is the doctor, and Reigns is their combat specialist. 

GG.Greta.no.re: I have found they used these aliases in New York while boarding a plane for Amsterdam in first class from LaGuardia to Schiphol, these names were also checked in Schiphol Airport, as well as getting elite guest passes for AFW. The black credit card is registered to Tyler Black,used once in LaGuardia for a purchase of $32.86 for 2 breakfast platters and a purchase for $1587.45 for the AFW guest passes.

Foxy~Roxy: I can confirm since these three have elite passes they are automatically on the list for every show throughout the week, it doesn't mean you go to just the shows but the after parties too. My friend and event coordinator Jinder Mahal gave me all of the list and if we look it over they may have done it to get near Angela Kallo, she has an elite pass but has asked Jinder to put her as a V.I.P for the Atelier Monsoon fashion show on the 16th. They might try to use her to get to your clients, Saldana's niece is the new lead designer so they will watch out for your client to be there for his family. 

Tovarisch: Thank you. Sharpshooters and combat operators please relay information.

Angel.Thierry: I have talked to some smaller Belarusian wanna be hot shots ,they had robbed a gang earlier this month. They had many Kalashnikov Concern AK models mainly from AK-5 to AK-102. They wanted to sell for dirt cheap so we picked them up and went for it. Most are barely used. 

Just.Goss: The Colombians are going to be going to take a private jet here and back to Cali, they will be on a private airstrip when they return so being armed is no problem. So we have some airport employees willing to turn a blind eye to us and allow use storage hangers and to leave no problem, we will use back entrances to store and load the stuff. I also have our personal weapons and armor here with us. So please stock up.

hil.de: We will using back stairwells, freight elevators ,and fire exits as travel points to move the clients and any supplies. We will also access housekeeping to ambush the hounds if need be.

A.C: Roving snipers will be patrolling the aforementioned stairwells. Static snipers on adjacent rooftops as we move on our planned route to the airport immediately after the meeting. I will be here with my guards to secure in and outside the suite.

Tovarisch: Ok last but not least honeypots we know they will be at AFW and you have decided to split your efforts to stall and disable the Shield so please explain.

Bev..Hills: I will be going after Rollins, since Tovarisch's encounter we know he is flirty and is playful, his personality is something I can handle, I can get close enough to subdue him. :)

o.r.a.c.l.e: I will go after Ambrose, snipers have sharp eyes but if I keep him focused on me long enough he will not have time to move before we move. 

drvsh: I am a high level krav maga and taekwondo practioner, I am the most suited to take Reigns out if need be, I will be at the Atelier Monsoon as the leading model so I will be seen up front and center. I will have eyes on all of the guests there during my cycles .

Tovarisch: I will be exclusive helping conduct the deal between the clients and Kallo, so I will be with them from when they arrive here and they touch down and everything is wired to our accounts. 

Moderator_Kiwi: Ok seeing as everything has been arranged, the revised mission plans have been sent out. And we will be ending this conversation. 

| operation: anti_ageis//opstatus:ACTIVE|

{D.I.R.E system://: status:OFF}


	4. With Style and Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is in one place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to RuderickRude for beta reading this! 
> 
> Hortus Botanicus Amsterdam is a botanical garden in Amsterdam its really pretty  
> Let's learn a bit about Griselda and Greta.

We quickly got our things together and left Alicia, the Sirens, Kiwi , and I are the first to leave. The Sirens left with Foxy, Kiwi and I left together. We headed to the Hortus Botanicus Amsterdam, where the first set of shows were taking place. There was about three to four hours to get there, that I wasn't too concerned about, what I was worried about was if those damn hounds are going to show up there.Being in the dark about knowing who is feeding them information is a nuisance to me, I can't be sure if they figured out if I am here or if they doing counter measures against us. Basically I am running around here like a blindfolded chicken with my head cut off, but alas this is the hand I have been dealt with so my bitching will do nothing but add to my grey hairs and losing my nerves. I looked over to Kiwi, she wore a silk circle skirt, vintage Versace shirt and her Swarovski So Kate heels, I like to refer to them as her stress shoes they only ever come out when she has a mission she deems difficult. I just wore a Herve Leger bell sleeve bandage dress, Daffofil pumps, and my treasured mink coat, the first thing I bought after my first contract was it a frivolous purchase maybe but I love it so much. Well I will be in the front row with Eileen, so I do have the high ground in a sense because I belong there in the bright lights and they have to stay in the shadows. So if they did try to get near me it show that they either are brazen or brainless, as they won't be seen by just me, they will be seen by the world. Yet again the ride is blurry and ever changing but the sun is setting, it is tired and wants to sleep. The sky is going through it's daily metamorphosis, cool blues, vibrant purples, flashy yellows, sweet oranges, and perfect reds. Simply blending together while being perfectly distinct and independent, the perfect cohesive unit. We try to be like the sky, sadly we cannot it is unrealistic, but perfection is false and fleeting even when it is created by the universe. I got some taps on my shoulder, we maybe at our destination, I turn to Eileen.

"Yes what's up?" I yawned. I wasn't tired just wanted to yawn. "I am guessing we are here?"

"You have guessed correct it's time for us to go." We got out the car and straighten our clothes a bit, a little prep for photo ops.

So many paparazzi around, there is so many lights flashing that no shadows can hide, all is revealed and no secrets exist in the light. Walking on the plush carpet beneath me I posed and smiled, shook hands and smiled. The yelling and demands for pictures were wildly varied and muddled, after a point, yet I happily obliged. I get into the venue and meet up with several designers and talk to them and do some interviewing. Eileen was talking with models, taking pictures, and catching up with old acquaintances. I walked towards Eileen and she introduced me to her connects, Hilde shortly joined us. Her infamous locks mimics the infernos of Hell itself and she wore a smaragdine dress with crystal straps hugged her thick, buxom curves, her tattoos were on full display accented by gold jewelry. She hugged us shook hands with Eileen's people and went on to mingle further. I saw Greta in her striped crop top, hat, and jeans. She waved at me and mouthed 'come here'.

"I am pleased to have met all of you!" I started to shake hands with everyone in our small crowd "I must excuse myself now but I hope to see you during the shows"   

I made my way to Greta, graciously wading and talking my way through the hoards of people. Then I finally met up with her we hugged and whispered in my ear.

"The Sirens are ready to strike whenever and they are watching out for the hounds."

"Good." As I backed out of the hug, Greta looked like a deer caught in headlights and then I was caught by my waist then spun around into an embrace. 

"Oh how I missed you!" I pushed out of the hug and saw those thick black glasses and those big brown eyes. _Fuck my life._

"Who the hell do you think you are, touching me like that?" His eyes were wandering and my fury grew. "Keep your eyes to yourself you ass."

"You look stunning even when you are pissed off at me." He licked his lips and continued to stare. "Well I am here because, I wanted to see what these shows were about and this seems somewhere I might see you again, and lo and behold, my wish came true." 

"So I assume your friends are here too? You three seem like y'all are joined at the hip." I was sneering, I know I was even though I couldn't see my face.

"You guessed right my brothers are here with me,but I got away from them when I saw you." Greta cleared her throat, she was clearly annoyed with Rollins already.

"So _lover boy_ , what are you doing clinging to _my friend?"_  Greta spat " _äpärä."_

I looked at Greta and was appalled she cursed. "Well this is the guy I met in New York, this is-." As I expected he would cut me off.

"I am Tyler Black, my apologies for interrupting you earlier. I am a new acquaintance of Griselda's" He rolled the 'r' in my name.He is turning up the charm, trying to humble himself as he stands before Greta. "Where are my manners?"

"Good question Mr. Black,  _where are they_?" She looked over somewhere and smiled. Then I saw Hilde bringing Beverley with her, maybe all isn't lost.

"Hey you two!" She looked over to Rollins and looked up "Uh hello to you too." She shook his hand. Then Beverley worked her way between Seth and I, and for that I am grateful.

"Hello all." Bev is at it again with her sultry, breathy coo. She extended her hand, expecting it to be kissed. "And Hello to you sir. Haven't seen you here before." 

He shook her hand instead "Tyler Black, pleasure to meet you both." Then going to shake Hilde's hand too. Then looking at his watch he looked at everyone then stared at me. "I have to go at the moment, I will see you soon."

We turned to look at each other, then Eileen's voice washed over us. "So that's him in the flesh? Beverley press his suit more, he won't crack easily. Also it's time for the shows to begin we need to get in our places."

Beverley went backstage where Oracle and Dervish still was, and us four sat in the front row whispering hello and then settling in our seats. The was movement to the left of me, and there he is again. He did say he will see me later, he looked at the stage where the emcee started to talk and then techno music started playing. Models started to walk down the catwalk, spotlights followed them. Various people and clothes moved about, I took some pictures to take my mind off of the man that was sitting next to me. I cut my eye over to where he was sitting and there they are, Ambrose and Reigns are here too, they look the part seamlessly fitting right in.A closer analysis of their faces show they don't know what the fuck they are doing here and they don't know what the fuck is going on, a damn mess. And now there is  Rollins getting closer virtually leaning on my shoulder looking my phone I use for blogging.

"What are you doing, Griselda?" Now he is making a habit of rolling the 'r' in my name. Ok I will admit it's funny but still. 

"I am taking pictures, for my blog. Remember I told you this is my job or perhaps you was thinking with something else besides your brain when we were speaking in New York?" I need to maintain my composure, so I started taking pictures again. "Also you are invading my personal space. I would like for you to quit leaning on me."

He moved back and gave me some breathing room, "So are you not going to ask about what happened back there with your fierce little Finnish friend back there?"

"Oh yes, about her being actually concerned for my well being when she sees some strange man all over her friend. And why did you tell her a different name that what you told me? Who are you lying to?" I want to see what happens when he is put on the spot."Well you should explain yourself, I don't like hanging around suspicious folks like you. Also are you the only one that is lying or are your friends are too?"

He sighed "Hmm what if I told you we were lying? What would you do?" And here we go the ball is in my court, I am ready for his games now.

"I would wonder what you have to lie for? And I would want to get as far away from you as possible, you seem like nothing but trouble."

"Maybe I lie to keep people safe. Have you thought of that?"

"There is no reason and no way in the world that lying would keep people safe, so miss me with that bullshit. Now _Mr. Who Ever You Are_ let me get back to work."

He fully retreated to his seat, maybe I struck a chord with him. His eye went dark and he faced forward clenching his jaw and grinding his teeth, I broke past his facade and tarnished his resolve even if it's ever so slightly, I was proud and won a battle against him but the war looms over my head. I grinned and beamed baring my teeth, slowly learning how to deal with Rollins' ego. It isn't _inflated_ but he is _too sure_ of himself and believes all of his ways are foolproof, so this important mental note will be given to Bev. The more I can push him into Bev's grasp then he will quickly be a non factor and Ambrose and Reigns will fall as well soon after him. A breakthrough finally, hopefully there will be more light. The last cycle of the final show wrapped up, standing ovations were given and afterwards people milled out the to the reception area. I walked the taxi area, Kiwi was going to have the driver to take her to a dinner her friends were hosting, I messaged her I was going to the hotel early and rest up. As I waited and checked my phone, shadows appeared in the corner in my eye. I turned around and saw Reigns, I looked to see that the other two hounds weren't near him right now.

"I am guessing you wounded Rollins' pride Miss Brunswick." His voice made me jump a little.

"He hurt his own pride when he didn't take the hint and kept coming on to me." I stared Reigns in the eye "Is he brooding because he couldn't get what he want?"

"Maybe so Brunswick. You know he ain't a man that often gets rejected by women, hell look, he got that model all over him now."

Then my eye wander and I saw Beverley and she was all over Rollins and was trying to get him to dance with her. She wasn't having much luck and it was evident when Rollins disappeared.

"Well I will be heading back to the party that's all wanted to say." He patted my shoulder "See you later Brunswick."

I got in a taxi and went to the hotel, I walked past the check in desk and walked down the gold mirrored corridor and waited for the elevator.

"So you made a beeline back to your hotel room huh?" It was Rollins, I didn't even look his way. "You're not even going to look at me? Are you?"

"No I am not, and I don't talk to strangers" the elevator door opened and I walked in he followed me in.

"A stranger, really. You really going to say that?" He got me in the corner and looked down at me, he grabbed my chin and made me look up at him."I am new to you but I am no damn stranger. Listen here Griselda, you can be catty all you want but I _know_ you want me, _all of me_."

"Who the fuck you think you are? Let me answer that because I know who you are, a grown ass man who think that whispering sweet nothings in my ear is going to make me weak in the knees for you. I am no naive schoolgirl that will fall for that shit." I rolled my eyes "Look at you shaking in your damn boots, can't take it can you?

I pushed him and he caught my hands and put them over my head. "You are a goddamn brat, spoiled little brat." He looked me in the eyes, I saw the fire in his eyes and it burned me."You don't know me, you don't know shit about me. But since I am a nice guy I will tell your ass once and only once. _I am Seth fucking Rollins,_ _the man that will put your ankles behind your ears, fuck you 'till you act right, and will make sure you scream my name to the point it echoes in your ears and between your_   _legs._ "

Then he kissed me roughly, slipped a card in my purse with his room number on it, he left the elevator and looked back at me. "When you are ready to act like a woman come to me, and I will treat you like a woman."

I was too sure too soon, that tiny victory,that little light I saw earlier,the sliver of hope I held in the shadows disappeared and _I was lost in the dark again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth issues a challenge  
> Griselda lost a battle  
> äpärä(Finnish)= bastard  
> smaragdine=synonymous for an emerald or emerald color  
> -fax no printer-  
> Greta is Finnish and doesn't like to curse.  
> Griselda is dense and doesn't know how to deal with romantic and sexual attention so she becomes aggressive and combative, also this is a main reason that she called the Sirens to help her. Also Greta knows about this and this why she becomes angry at Seth and insults him when he clings to Griselda, Greta is protective.


	5. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from a third person pov, gonna be mostly dialogue, since interactions this chapter goes over previous chapters, some dialogue will be repeated. I apologize for the length  
> Seth's thoughts are between dashes(-)  
> This will be following Seth,Roman, and Dean as they leave NY and end up in AMS  
> Casual behavior causes issues  
> TW: there is mention of murder and dismemberment. Please proceed with caution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks for RuderickRude for beta reading this* (I am so sorry)  
> *Thanks for the kudos and comments!*

A late New York night is riddled with interjections from car motors and horns, street lights are the closest things to stars in the mega metropolis. Amidst this late hustle and bustle there is more pressing things at hand. Suitcases are opened and strewn about, phones chirp, laptops glow and the accumulation of various take out is seen on table, ranging from ice cold to piping hot. Several sighs of frustration was the only indicator that the mood was tense and the odds were not in Hunter's favor in this go around. An gruesome assassination of a Interpol higher up and the ruthless execution of her security detail has forced Hunter's hand to call his aces The Shield, in trying times they are his first reponse and his last resort. 

"Hunter we all are here, we can commence with the debriefing." Roman adjusted his headset and he got on his laptop

"As you all know, Director Lauren Hall and her people had been killed here in New York recently. The few minutes I am speaking it's all I can spared for this debriefing, The Four Horsewomen has their findings and Sasha from C.S.I will be giving you the information." Hunter's gruff exhale is telling that this is something he would rather not deal with. "Sasha I am passing on to you. Hunter out."

"Ok guys Sasha here well the murder of the Director is connected to other Interpol operative killings, now totaled to be six incidents including this one. I am going to be sending out reports and the crime scene picture I took now. Please note this is the worst we've ever dealt with, I just need you to know what the hell we are dealing with." Sasha sends out the information, deafening silence later marred with retching and groaning. This was something that the hounds haven't dealt with before.

Roman quickly closed his laptop and began to lament "I am not the one to complain, but what in the hell was that? Those fucking guards barely look human anymore. Who the fuck did this?"

"Well Roman, Charlotte our criminal behavioral analyst and forensic psychologist looked at all reports from them six scenes and concluded that this is the work of the Apparition. Becky's autopsies noted a pattern of significant body injuries, Bayley couldn't find evidence that even linked the Apparition to the scene at all, and the pictures I took all shows the modus operandi of this executioner." Sasha informed. "Hunter wants you to track down the Apparitition, that's why you need to know this."

Dean shot up out his seat "Listen we've have done a ton of fucking missions, we do our jobs damn well but this here-" Dean paced around the room and continued."This here no _human_ can do this only monsters, and another thing how the fuck are we gonna chase a ghost, it's said in the name Apparition. The motherfucker ain't real and don't exist." he shook his head furiously "This will take time we need and the time we don't fucking got."

Seth reaches after Dean to get him to sit down and dryly said "Sasha please continue."

"Thanks Seth, well Becky found that everyone was drugged with Carisoprodol, Cyclobenzaprine, Diazepam, and Zolpidem. All but Hall had the concoction in the same exact quantities, the amount of drugs were measured to be enough to subdue a larger than average adult male. Which means they were watching Hall and her people for an extended period of time." More sighing occurs. "Well lets get the fucked up part out the way now shall we. Hall's guards were discovered in her Martha's Vineyard home, all of them were found nude with ligature marks around the wrists, neck, and ankles. The cause of death were not strangulation, it was blunt force trauma and blood loss due to severe beatings."

"Hold up there is no blood found at the scene, but they had loss nearly five pints of blood for each body. Also there are ligature marks but no hands or feet-" Roman abruptly was cut off by Sasha

"I am getting to that just keep listing. Ok these men were all tortured. Their eyes, tongue, ears, teeth and noses were all removed when they were alive; feet and hands were removed after death. The most unsettling thing is that the times of death of the guard was twenty-four hours before The Director's death which will explain the clean up and that the killer knew what part of the house to kill them in and they went through and stole or destroyed several documents. The Director was found in Sunset Park, she had more sedatives in her system due to the fact Apparition waited to kill her, she died of simply put being gutted out. No ligature marks because she was crucified, and like the others eyes, tongue, teeth, ears, and nose removed as well."

"I just want to know, what did the documents pertain to? Maybe that can lead us to who could've possibly hired Apparition." Seth pointed out "That's how we-" 

"We will catch this bastard!" Roman bluntly spat "They can be called a ghost, hell even disappear like one. But they are  _human_ like all of us here, they won't escape."

Dean patted Roman on the shoulder "Fucking Amen to that, brother!"

"Well Bayley has just got into the office, so I will put her on."Sasha scooted over to include Bayley in the webcam "Alrighty here she is."

"Well it took a good while to de-encrypt The Directors computer and sorted through her documents and the missing files involve this new rapidly growing, cartel from Cali, Colombia. In particular two men that are the suspected boss Carlos Hernandez and his right hand Leon Saldana. The computer was hacked by the Apparition and then the encryption method was redone by them too, it's a randomized encryption method."

"So it is safe to assume that these are the people we go after. We get them we can get Apparition." Roman announced

"It won't be that easy unfortunately, Roman. Apparition has someone that handles their contracts for them and contacting them is an absolute nightmare. At this point Apparition just became word of mouth and paper trails are non-existent. So Hernandez and Saldana wouldn't even know who even handled the contracts for them." Bayley interjected  "Basically we could be in a long term operation and might not be able to find them."

"So let's just focus on the people we can go after first! Then let's just slowly draw them out, that's how we get the fucker!" Dean's proposal got him nods in agreement. "Has this ghost ever done protection detail? If we back these two dudes in a corner they will call on the Apparition for reinforcements. Since Charlotte does the profiling what are we looking for?"

Bayley pulls out a folder and flips through papers. "So Char has put together a profile of our most likely suspect. Male of ethnic European decent, 35-45 could be six feet or above but less than six foot five, former military, has some sort of medical background. May have come from an actually normal childhood, very well cared for as a child, and is highly educated but has been introduce to deviant behavior during his teens or twenties. The brutality in these cases shows that he is acting on some deranged fantasies propagated by an overt religious background. Sounds like the case with most serial killers honestly minus the good childhood. So this is what we are looking for. Char is always spot on with this so we are sure this guy is our guy."

"So we all in agreement to start going after these guys, back them in a corner, draw him out, and take down a cartel all in one fell swoop. Sounds good to me!" Dean shrugged his shoulders and grinned

"Well they are meeting with Angela Kallo, the Paris Hilton of the Mexican underworld. Apparently they will meet in Amsterdam during fashion week, so they are blending in with confusion and attending shows too." Roman points out. "We get them there. It's a plan"

 

 Hours pass, the soft shuffling amplifies, things are being packed in bags and the hunt begins. Finding a ghost then dismantling a criminal organization all in one go, stress tainted with curiosity fills each of the minds of each of the men. What will they do when they catch _him_? Interrogation? Or just straight up destroy him like he did to their fellows? These decisions are Hunter's and Hunter's alone, the Hounds just have to catch the bastard, hogtie him, and drag him back to HQ by the damn ankles. Ten years of terror all around the world, how could a normal person become this? In all honesty could've been on the right side of history and the law joining Interpol but alas this is the life they chose. Daylight starts to break and the three men left their hotel and went to LaGuardia, some traffic hiccups here and there but leaving early is to prevent the panic, or most likely to not add more stress then they already have. The honking and incoherent yelling from other driver already frustrated in this early morning, the fury of others has put off the tiredness of the hounds until they pulled up at the airport entrance. Roman and Dean go wander off to find seats.

"Hey Seth, Dean and I are going to be here and take a quick nap." Roman looks at Dean quickly nodding off "So can you wake us up in an hour or so?"

"Sure man I got you. I'll just be wandering around and looking for some good coffee and just go over some things." Seth got his suitcase and proceeded to leave Roman and Dean to their rest. 

Seth wandered and looked at the various stores, and just bought some gummy bears and other snacks for Roman and Dean so no gripes will be made when they wake up. The food court got his attention now, hunger caught his mind and moved his feet looking at different menus and avoiding long lines. A woman walking around cringing at the lines and making a beeline to a particular stall. 'Damn, who the hell dresses like _that_ to the airport  _this_ early in the morning?' Seth decides to stare for a minute or two waiting for her to order her meal and sit down. She wore a light grey cropped long sleeved sweater that clearly displayed her ample bust,teal skinny jeans that hugged her hips, thighs, and ass beautifully, strappy lilac stilettos that were sharp enough to draw blood. He assess the rest of her; dark curly hair that pulled back into a ponytail,gold jewelry adorned her ears, hands, and neck complimenting her dark skin, and Louis Vuitton purse and luggage in tow. She was definitely a well kept woman, and everything on her body was not cheap at all.

-Probably a socialite, living off her family's money. Or maybe  _Daddy's money_.- Seth though this as he noticed she didn't order yet, she was just standing there fiddling with her glasses and staring blankly at the menu board. Seth decided to take this opportunity and see what's this woman's deal.

"Having trouble seeing cutie pie?" Seth's inquiry was initially answer with a confused stare that he felt wander from head to toe. Seth slightly smirked, he has never had a woman stare at him out of confusion.

-Why is she confused? Did I startle her?-

Her mouth parted to speak a deep womanly voice came out. "Yeah I just have trouble adjusting to my glasses, I should move out your way so you can order." She moved out of the way. 

-Ok she really can't see maybe helping her would be a way to start a conversation with her, just can't press too much.-

"Tell me what you want to eat I'll see if it's on the menu and I'll order it for you." Seth received a nod and an ever so slight smile.

-Ok there is the smile! I got in good, now time to ask questions.-

 "Well I would like pancakes, link sausages, veggie omelette, grits with sugar, salt and pepper, and 2 extra large black coffees.Please and thank you. I'll stay right here so I can pay for the meal."  The conviction in her voice told Seth that she is serious about this order.

-Damn that's a lot. Should I even ask why so much? I see that she is sure but I am just so damn curious.-

 "Well then little lady, lucky for you everything is there. But are you planning to carry half of that on the plane? Also the 2 cups of coffee I know its early sweety but that's so much for little ol' you." Seth question didn't bode well with her the look in her eyes was enough for him to think.

-Oh shit I pissed her off. I will never ask about her eating habits again.-

 " Here is the cash, thank you again for this. I will tell you, no I am not planning to take any food on the plane, that's quite odd and I will eat it all here. Is that why you looked so surprised earlier? Have you never seen a woman eat more than a miniature salad and sparkling salt water?" 

-Mini salads and sparkling salt water? Damn does she really has to say it like that? And that accent, is she Southern, Eastern, and Russian? Must have been living abroad.  She sounds so odd and it shows when she's mad.-

 "Nope,I'll pay for it,I got myself something too. Also I am curious to see what it is like to be around a woman that doesn't eat mini salads and sparkling salt water,as you put it. So put your suitcase there and we will eat." Seth simply pointed at the table, swiped his card, and hand her meal and walked to the table with her. And those strappy lilac heels started to clack.

-She's still walking with those damn shoes on? I know her feet hurt but she's moving quick.- 

Seth quickly checks the time on his watch making sure he has enough time to quickly eat and learn more about this mysterious woman. He noticed that she quickly set up her meal and was eating, her proper handling of the plastic cutlery showed that she was educated on etiquette adding to his assumption that she is just an acerbic rich girl. All business and extremely straightforward, Seth has even more questions about her. Joining her at the table he starts to eat his food, and just couldn't help but to look at her, Seth's stare intensely, only broken by grabbing one of the coffees. The woman quickly glared at Seth and seemed irritated maybe by her coffee being taken from her. Roman  and Dean wake up from their nap a bit early, looking around for Seth and the need for breakfast had quickly became a priority. Well their 'gut instinct' had led them to Seth and the sight of a woman accompanying him is not unusual, but this woman is just quite different, she is keeping to herself and not fawning over him in the slightest. Roman and Dean looked at each other.

"Damn Roman she ain't into him at all." 

"Dean you're right the food got more of her interest than he does."Roman chuckles at the statement. "Speaking of we should go over there and get something to eat really."

"I am really fucking hungry, shit I bet Seth didn't buy us shit again, but he is eating breakfast with a woman he don't know." Dean fumed at the sight  "I bet he bought it too."

"Well as I said before we can just get something to eat. And watch Seth fail miserably with this woman he is trying to hit on." Roman adjust his duffle bag shoulder strap and proceeds to walk over to the table, Dean follows still grumbling.

Seth looks up and internally curses, Roman and Dean woke up early and the chances of cracking the case on the mystery woman has become slim to none.  Seth speeds up his eating in the preparation of Dean swooping in and ravaging his food like a starving vulture. Dean reaches the table quite quickly and proceeds to eat off of Seth's plate, Roman gets the seat next to the woman.

"Damn it get the fuck away from my food man."  Seth spats 

"Well get your ass up and buy me some." Dean grinned as he barked orders

"I am not doing a damn thing. You can do it on your own." Seth snatches his food and moves it to the other side of him.

Roman just simply shook his head in embarrassment and noticed that the woman paid none of the men any mind, no reaction to the bickering, not even reacting to him sitting next to her. She was truly unbothered, quite impressive but maybe she has something on her mind, or the opposite nothing at all. Roman studied her momentarily he figures she must be introverted and highly pragmatic. Dean's voice broke Roman's train of thought and caught his attention.

 "So are you really eating breakfast without getting us anything?" Dean started to snatch more of Seth's food. Seth moved quicker and slapped his hand making him hiss at the pain. Dean directs his attention to the woman. "Oh hello there darlin' what are you doing having breakfast with _him_?"

The woman was somewhat taken aback by the interacts of the men. Dean's hand reached across the table and tapped Roman.

"Hey Big Dog he's having breakfast with her and bought us nothing. What do you think of that?"

"You know what Ambrose that doesn't seem quite right to me. We are quite hurt Rollins, friends no  _brothers_ don't do this to each other." Roman put his hand over his heart and lowered and shook his head. He looked over to the woman. So tell me missy did our brother here con you into spending breakfast with him?"

Seth sucked his teeth and shook his head. "Whoa there Reigns you really think I conned her? Now you wound me!" Seth pointed his fork at Roman, then having to slap Dean's hand once again. Seth is at his wits end and his chances with the woman is over, the bickering with Dean and Roman has put a stop to all of that.

 "Honestly I do, she looks like a woman that wouldn't give you the time of day." Seth rolled his eyes at Roman's word, they did sting him a bit. Roman proceeded to wound Seth's ego."Miss, how did he get you to sit with him? He definitely approached you, cause women like you don't be around guys like him."

The woman opened her mouth and softly spoke "I had trouble seeing the menu, he offered to help me order and then just ultimately bought my meal. He bought himself something to eat as well so we ate together." She went to drink her coffee and briefly paused and spoke again. "If you two are hungry will I will get you something to eat if you want?" 

 Roman took notice of her expression and then saw Seth give him that 'I told you so' smug look that he has come to be annoyed by. But she has offered breakfast unprovoked and without any motive, so she can't be that bad. Dean's eyes lit up at the mention of her buying them food.

 "Lady you just made my day!" The woman jumps a little as Dean fiercely proclaims his excitement."See Rollins why couldn't you be more like her? You don't ever buy us breakfast until we break you down. Shit we just met her and she just offered no problem!" Seth rolled his eyes at the statement as he considers keeping the snacks he bought to himself. The woman drinks her coffee and starts to get up to throw her cup away.

 "Ok I'm am ready to buy your food now" She stood and waited for the three men to get up and briskly walks to the stall with her luggage in tow.  Searching through her purse she pulls out cash counting it as Dean and Roman order their food.

"One large omelette platter with extra bacon and extra sausage add scrambled eggs. Also a medium plain coffee." The woman pursed her lips together as she hears Roman's order and shifted her eyes to Dean

"Jumbo Belgian waffle platter extra bacon, toasted bagel with butter and jam, and coffee with cream and six sugars." Dean's request had gotten a response from the woman.

"Sugar  _and_ caffeine sir. Do you think that could make you quite jittery? Seeing as you are bright eyed, bushy tailed and quite hyper so early in the morning as is." She cut her eye at Dean who was somewhat taken aback by the woman's questioning, more so the implication that he didn't need the energy not knowing the restless night Dean has had. 

Dean bent down to stare the woman in the eyes throwing back a retort of his own. "Well little missy, caffeine and sugar are things I need. And no I won't be jittery _darlin'_ " 

"Um. Your total will be $34.57,cash or card." The cashier dry tone and general confusion broke the stare-down. 

"I'll be paying cash, thank you." The woman handed the cashier a fifty dollar bill and refusing the change. "The rest is your tip, keep it and please have a good day." She flashed a fierce and quick glare at Dean, then later Roman silently chiding him for his giggling at the short and strange exchange of quips. She walked away leaning against a adjacent wall where Seth approaches her.  

 "I bought you food, you've met my brothers and you know my name. This relationship seems like it's escalating quickly, sweety." Seth put his elbow on the shorter woman's shoulder,she pushes his elbow. Seth crosses his arms, looking at the woman up and down."So what is your name, and you have expensive taste I see. From the shoes, clothes, accessories, even the way your nails are done. What do you do?"

She looks up at him visibly displeased and the sucks her teeth before answering him. "My name is Griselda Brunswick, I run a fashion blog and do consulting and buying for various fashion houses. My appearance is key to my money, either dress the part or get ripped apart." 

-Yikes, must've struck a chord with her, I guess she doesn't like talking about her life. But that name is unique, her job makes sense, and apparently she doesn't live off of her family's cash. Hmm.-

 "Hmm the name Griselda isn't a name I come across often, it's quite strong. But it suits you I like it a lot. My first name is Seth by the way." Seth initiated a hand shake that she firmly accepts. Surprising Seth her strength was unexpected but gave Seth a spark and as Griselda let go of his hand it left him wanting more, the odd coolness and pressure of her grasp leaving his warm hands leaving a faint imprint on it. Her phone rang diverting Griselda's full attention from him to the device slightly making him jealous.

 "Hello Auntie, how are you?" Seth watched Griselda happily talk into her phone and that soft smile that showed a glimpse of her long canine teeth, bunny like front teeth with a slight gap, and prominent overbite. He stared a bit longer until his own phone vibrated and caught his attention distracting him from the woman next to him.Seth scrolls through his phone buying tickets for fashion week and going over his plane ticket and departure time. The hotel rooms had been booked but the Imperial suite that they need as their headquarters was already taken, moving sensitive information from room to room is risky but there is nothing that can be done.  

 "That lecture wasn't necessary, but I appreciate it. After this I'll take a break from work I promise. Love you too auntie." Griselda looks to the three men as they head back to their table. "I am going to be leaving now, I need to make my flight for work." She waved then perched her bag on her shoulder and got her luggage briskly walking.

"See you" Roman smiled and waved back

"Thanks for the food!" Dean called to her while continuing to eat

"Hope to see you soon Griselda, but until then adieu." Seth lowering his voice and grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and walked off into the crowd forming at the checkpoint.

Seth sits at the table with the two other men as they continue to eat."Well I got her name, Griselda Brunswick and apparently she works in fashion."

"I am actually shocked that she gave you her name and she told you her occupation too, truly shocking." Roman put his elbow on the table,resting his head on his hand. "So tell me what did you assume about this woman? Is she what you thought she was?"

"Honestly Roman I thought she was either some sugar baby or a bratty rich girl. She is quite blunt and I want to learn more about her, usually I am right in my assumptions but she threw me for a loop." Seth checks the time on his watch and rubbed his eyes.

Dean swallows his food and added his piece to the conversation. "She is cool for buying us food but her saying that I didn't need the coffee I did take some offense. Like she wasn't quite gentle about it either." Shrugging his shoulders. "But she ain't too bad but there is a thing of being _too_ straightforward. 

About an hour and half passes before Seth checks his watch again, getting up and stretching out. "Hey guys time to get to the checkpoint." getting his bags and scopes out the terminal and the closest checkpoint to it. 

"We are on pre-check?" Dean questioned

Roman getting up and walking off gaining a head start on the other two men "Yea we are, so let's go so we can get this shit over with."

The men get to the checkpoint get their pat-downs and bags searched, promptly after they retrieve their bags. Checking in at the airline desk with nearly a half an hour to spare. Boarding the plane signals the beginning of their mission, finding a needle in a haystack and eliminating kingpins that are targeting their people. Not knowing half of their battle and then adding the fact that hundreds of people will be in the way as they work, they could either be potential casualties that or the very people that they need to eliminate. The men load the overhead storage and adjust in their seats, Seth pulls out the treats purchased in the airport and passes them to Roman and Dean.

"Don't ever say that I don't get y'all anything ever again." Seth scoffed shaking his head. "Shit I just am surprised that Griselda stuck around through all of that childishness."

"Seth that can't be her name in my opinion it's too out there. Like it could be her actual name or most likely she just made up some shit to get you off her back?" Dean taunting as he turned around looking Seth and Roman in the face. Seth leaning in biting his lip in annoyance. "I bet you she lied, and I can put money on that."

Roman aiming to be the voice of reason suggested a sound solution."She said she is in fashion right? Just look up her name and find her blog and who she has worked for fashion is a pretty mainstream so if she is who she say she is then it can't be hard find out. The best in fashion would have a lot a publicity so lets look her up." Roman gets out his phone and pulls up Google."What's her full name?"

"Her name is Griselda Brunswick. She told me she's a blogger, consultant, and buyer for fashion companies. That's all I got." Seth stated still looking at Dean hoping that he wasn't right.

"Wait Griselda is first name? Since she never gave you a spelling I will just assume it's the traditional spelling." Roman retorted as he typed. "Well Dean you said you would put money on the bet. So how much you willing to cough up?" Roman's quipped earned Dean's attention

"Shit don't tell me she _actually_ told the truth!" Dean hit his seat as he whined and pointed at Seth."Damn you are so fucking lucky."

"The blog called 'Hanging By A Thread' is shared with two other women one is Eileen Faber-Davidson, a supermodel, wife, mother, and talent scout. The other woman is Hildegarde Sigrid, a columnist for multiple news publications, tattoo artist as well as enthusiast, and has collaborated with different designers." 

Seth grinned and cackled as Dean had to retreat to in wallow in his shame. "So do tell are you paying me now or do you want to do a payment plan?"

"Oh shut the fuck up." Dean takes Roman's phone looking at the various pictures on the blog of the three women at various events. A huff escapes Dean as he gives back the phone and slides down in his seat. "I really wish she did lie to you so your cocky ass wouldn't Waluigi laugh in my goddamn face, 'bout to bust my damn eardrums. We are in first class for a reason, to have some peace and damn quiet" Dean's fuming amused Roman as Seth kept poking the hornet's nest by relishing his victory.

"Hello, this is Sadie your flight attendant we are about to take off in 5 so please buckle your seat belts and enjoy your flight."

Clicking and clanking from so few seat belts in various parts of the cabin was the only sound heard. Faint whirling of the propellers was in the background as the plane begins to take off, uncomfortable turbulence momentarily persist until the altitude stabilizes. Nearly an hour into the flight the rush of energy fades causing Dean to fall asleep with his soft snoring revealing how truly tired he was. Later Seth preps his neck pillow and pursues his rest, as he finishing up his studying of the blog, learning what to do and how to keep conversation outside of food and vision issues with Griselda. Roman simply just went over the operation details and just tried to create a plan to how to focus on Saldana, Hernandez, and Kallo to just end their operations and hopefully draw out their real target. Hours passed by as the plane glided effortlessly in the air until they were near Amsterdam. The vibration, rattling, and general discomfort filled the plane again as the metal bird descended onto the runway. The flight attendant droned on the P.A system but was drowned out by each of the men waking up and slowly working out of the drowsiness. The plane landed and the hoard of people filed off the plane the got their luggage and followed suit. Entering the airport through the terminal they find themselves in the same situation as they had just left;they are tired, hungry, and wading through a sea of humans in an airport. Finding food was a priority and they got it, a random burger stall provided the quick fix they need and they sat down at a table and ate.

Dean got on his phone while eating his burger. "Still ringing sheesh hurry up and pick up the phone." The ringing stops and a grunt is heard on the phone. "Sup' Hunter just letting you know that we are here."

"Ok thanks for the update. So there's a going to be a car to pick you guys up and get you three to the hotel." 

"Alright thanks Hunter I will let them know and we will be on our way there soon."

"Sounds good Dean alright, Hunter out." The click on the other end of the phone signaled the end of the conversation. "Well boys we got a ride waiting so we need to bust our asses, get to the hotel and set up." Dean stood up threw his trash away and rubbed his hands together then picked up his bag. "Time to get this show on the road."

Dean scanned to find the quickest way to get out the airport leaving Roman and Seth behind. As Dean rushed through he ran in the back of a man and still tried to get past him. He was close to his height, Asian, obviously younger, and a bit slimmer than him, wearing a black wool and shearling coat, black turtleneck, plaid pants, and feather necklace.The man looked Dean in the face irritated grabbed Dean's collar and licked his lips before getting into Dean's face.

"So you aren't gonna' fucking say excuse me? No apology either asshole?" The man's dark, almond eyes narrowed as he confronts Dean

"Well I was going to but, since  _you_ want to be a dick about it, then no you ain't gettin' shit out of me." Dean spat smirking at the man

"Oh really motherfucker, that's how you gonna play it? I outta' knock that smug ass look off your face" The younger man's already heavy accent became even more pronounced as he clenched his fist drawing back his arm.

Dean closed the already small distance between them "Listen here little boy and listen real fucking good. You are tryin' my damn patience and I do not want to have to fuck you up in this goddamn place in front of these people." The two men and their confrontation was getting stares and whispers. Seth and Roman approached the men, being beat by another mystery man who broke them up.

"Hey hey hey we ain't gonna' do this shit alright. Yuri let him go and get out his face." The new man was slightly taller, African-American, stylishly dressed in a jean outfit with embroidery adorning his jacket and pants, bright crimson sneakers, white shirt, gloves, and crosses dangling from his neck and ears. 

Seth and Roman reached Dean while intensely staring at the two younger men before them as Yuri is being held back by his friend. The five men just stand and stare at each other with people figuring their way to avoid them. 

"What the fuck is going on here? You better listen to your friend." Seth stepped in front of Dean inching towards the men, Roman catches Dean and Seth to prevent anymore issues from arising. Yuri started to get in Seth's face pushing past his friend and a phone rang, the friend answers his cell not talking just nodding.

"Bruh, Yuri just fuck it we gotta' go." Yuri walks off yanking his luggage behind him."I apologize for my friend, this shit didn't need to escalate like that." The friend leaves rushing after Yuri looking back "Again I am so fucking sorry for that y'all" The man disappears and the trio regains their composure.

"Dean what the fuck was that? We are here on a damn job and you about to fight some damn kid in an airport!" Roman scolded Dean and then turned to Seth before he could say anything "And you just gonna hop in and try to fight too? This ain't fucking grade school now get y'alls shit so we can leave." 

The men leave the airport find their ride in the pick up circle waiting for them, they put their bags in the trunk. Roman sat int the front seat, Seth and Dean were in the rear shuffling as they put on their seat belts. The ride was silent. No speaking, phone ringing, or even radio. Only the rumbling of the wheels riding on the streets and the revving and running of the motor. The driver took side streets quickly making their way to the hotel and circumventing traffic to the best of their abilities, in forty-five minutes they made it to the hotel. The trio got their bags and headed through the doors, the obscenely gaudy marble and mirrored gold lobby was bright and gleaming reflecting light ever which way. Heading to the concierge desk they confirmed reservations one by one, getting their keys and looking at the people around the lobby ranging from stylish to tacky. They headed towards the gold corridor and waited for an elevator to head to their floor, five minutes passed and an elevator came and they got into it. Nearing the 13th floor, Dean shook his head.

"The 13th floor is where we are staying? So this may be a sign that we may have some bad luck coming our way, seeing as we already have some bullshit going on already seeing as, you know we are hunting a ghost and shit." Dean's lamenting maybe a side effect of the argument with the man earlier in the airport. The elevator dinged and the 13th floor was revealed to them, the theme of gold and glitz carried to the hallway. "So let's just get ourselves together and go to the show to scope out the area, since all of the shows will be in the same venue."

"Ok sounds good let's meet downstairs in 30."Seth interjected and Roman nodded in agreement.

The three men went their separate ways and regrouped in the lobby later. Roman's hair was slicked back into a ponytail had a navy linen suit, powder blue button up shirt, and dark tan loafers. Dean wore an all black cotton suit adjusting his collar in the mirrored surface in the lobby. Seth's cool heather grey cotton silk suit with a black shirt in the same silk material, he work his thick glasses and had his hair in a high bun. So many people filled the lobby and across the room Seth saw the two young men from the airport. Dean walked up to Seth and stared at him for a few seconds before speaking.

"Seth what are you staring at?"Dean looked in the same direction and the anger shone through."That little bitch from the airport is here eh? And with his friend too." Dean kept eyeing the two men as other people buzzed around them, a woman hugged the friend and then later the man know as Yuri. 

Seth scoffs as he recognizes the woman hugging Yuri "Are you fucking kidding me? Is Griselda friends with those dudes?"

Roman showed his phone to Dean and Seth, the latter who sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes."Yea she is friends with them and they are models in the two of the shows this week. The man you two were going to fight is Yul Sukhbaatar and the friend is Ulysses Duke."Roman sees pictures of the men on the blog and social media hanging with various well known public personas. "Just stay away from them ok. It would be more trouble than it's worth, we work in the shadow and knocking out a damn pretty boy is the last thing we need."

A black SUV appeared for the men out front of the hotel, doors open the men get in. Yet again riding around the city, parts of the city not visible in a tourist guide book passed by the windows. The ride seem like it took forever and a day, the traffic was grotesque but the stress made time a foreign concept, the reality and imagination blurred together. The slowing up of the car indicates either they are at a stop sign or at their destination, the car pulled off once more. The continuing stop and go means that they are not anywhere near close to the end, a metaphor for the road ahead for them in their quest to serve justice and give closure to people who have had love ones snatched from them and the multitude of people who are fearing a faceless murderer. 

"Gentleman we're here. I will let Hunter know that you have arrived." The driver declared.

A unified "Thanks" was the last thing said before the truck doors closed and the men head in to the attend the first round of shows for the week long event. Roman walked off to quickly survey the premises, he worked way through people and vanished behind some bushes. Dean and Seth stuck together sipping drinks, mingling with the random people aiming to get any scrap of information that could determine when exactly the three targets will show up. But majority of the conversation was mindless and vapid much like the people they were talking to. Seth spotted Griselda and left Dean to his devices leaving him alone, rushing over to her spontaneously grabbing her waist spinning her around to face him, hugging her. Seth looked in her eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Oh how I missed you!"

The embrace was quickly broken by a strong shove and a face of shock and anger. "Who the hell do you think you are, touching me like that?" Seth ran his eyes over Griselda head to toe. She warned him."Keep your eyes to yourself you ass."

"You look stunning even when you are pissed off at me." Licking his lips staring at her. "Well I am here because, I wanted to see what these shows were about and this seems somewhere I might see you again, and lo and behold, my wish came true." 

"So I assume your friends are here too? You three seem like y'all are joined at the hip." She crossed her arms her expression fierce and tone stark

"You guessed right my brothers are here with me,but I got away from them when I saw you." A waifish blonde woman cleared her throat and came closer behind Griselda eyeing Seth.

"So  _lover boy_ , what are you doing clinging to  _my friend?"_  The blonde asked a question but demanded an answer, then grumbled a word that escapes Seth's knowledge. " _äpärä."_

Griselda turned to the blonde behind her and spokes "Well this is the guy I met in New York, this is-." 

Seth quickly cut her off, remembering she knows who he really is. "I am Tyler Black, my apologies for interrupting you earlier. I am a new acquaintance of Grisleda's" He smiled at the two women. "Where are my manners?"

The blonde barked "Good question Mr. Black,  _where are they_?"  A redhead who went straight to the two women and another blonde arrived who looked at Seth grinning not paying attention to the three women talking.

"Hey you two!" The redhead chimed and looked at Seth in confusion."Uh hello to you too." She began to shake his hand. 

The other blonde seductively strutted over wedging herself between Griselda and Seth "Hello all." Her introduction sounded close to a moan, her hand was held out to be adorned with kisses."And Hello to you sir. Haven't seen you here before." 

Seth hesitated then shook the woman's hand, she seem shocked and somewhat displeased "Tyler Black, pleasure to meet you both." Turning to shake the redhead's hand as well, looked at his watch, and got his final eye full of Griselda."I have to go at the moment, I will see you soon."

Seth walking away from the crowd ran into reuniting with Roman. "Seth I saw that whole thing go down. Luckily you made sure she didn't put your name out their but she knows who we really are and has become somewhat of a liability."

"Roman I know, but the only way to deal with it now is to actually keep an eye on her. It is what got me into this situation in the first place but we can use it to our advantage." The men's phones beeped, Seth quickly checks the message Dean sent ."Ok well keeping an eye on her starts now Dean is already in the show and got our seats next to Brunswick and her people. Let's go meet him."

"Ok sounds good, but Seth you better be right about this. We didn't plan for some random woman to be on our radar because we were reckless, maybe Dean was right being on the 13th floor may have cursed us. Bullshit just keeps piling on our plate." Roman statement got a scoff from Seth and both men proceeded to head to the show.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sunset Park is an industrial park  
> -Director Lauren Hall's killing is similar to the way Anna Graham was killed in the video game 'Deadly Premonition' sans the facial mutilation  
> -Thierry's name is Suhkbaatar Yul, but in the west it's reversed.His nickname is Yuri, he doesn't like using his name casually due to people butchering it. He is from Uliastai, Mongolia. He is 25 years old.  
> -Gossamer's name is Ulysses Duke originally from Blackstone, Virginia but resided in New York since the age of 6.He is 28 years old  
> -Eileen has a hypenated married name but just goes by her maiden name publicly.  
> -The Four Horsewomen always got the info they are very crucial to this so they will be coming back soon  
> -Angela is named after her father Angelo his only daughter and is his favorite child. She is favored to the point that her older brothers were passed over to allow her to run the family business. This will be important.  
> -Honestly serial killers are damn near the same person (there are exceptions) but like let's be real  
> -The irony of who they are looking for vs who is doing it.  
> -Teeth are always important.  
> -Griselda does often work alone but when the need arises she does know that she needs help, so 'The Apparition' would be an actual network of people that unites when Griselda calls on them.


	6. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks RuderickRude for beta reading!*  
> *All kudos and comments are appreciated*  
> *another chapter in a day wow*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Back to Griselda's POV  
> -Griselda's name is revealed.  
> -Learning why Beverly and Eileen are close  
> -Numbers are important

Seth left the elevator, my face was blazing, I shook and my heartbeat was in my ears but felt like it was falling into the pits of my gut. I pulled out my handkerchief and aggressively wiped the taste of him off my lips and out of my mouth. Is this the way he brings himself up after 'I wounded his pride', insinuating that I am bratty and  _I needed to act like a woman and he will treat me like one_. His ideal of me acting like a woman is going to him with my tail between my legs and I guess treating me like a woman is just him wanting get between my legs and doing what he pleases. He says I don't know shit about him but I do and the thing is he truly sure as hell don't know me, the real me.  Why did I feel like this? I need to talk to someone now. I feel very unlucky the number 17 is everywhere I look and I feel sicker I texted Eileen for her to come to my room later on. This is a feeling I have never experienced before, the elevator stopped before I reached my room on the 17th floor Beverley came in I was surprised I thought she would be still at the after party. She looked at my face and saw the distress I was in, she kissed my cheek and held me. She looked in my eyes leaning out of the hug, her concern showed even through the resistance of her botox filled face.

"Baby what's wrong?" Holding my face in her hands. "You never acted like this before. Tell me what is going on?"

"Bev." I sighed. "Rollins kissed me and said I needed to act like a woman so he can treat me like one?"

Beverley looked at me attempting to widen her eyes but they didn't move."Are you kidding me? You don't have to take this sweetie." She grabbed my hand and held it. "I care and I am telling you this because I care. You are twenty-three, still a baby basically, you know things that people can't imagine, but on the other hand you don't know things average people feel. This is one of those moments trust me I am forty-two you have so much more growing to do baby girl."

We get to the 17th floor and we walked to my room 1713, upon opening the door Eileen was already there and was furious I knew she must've saw the elevator camera. She hit her hand on the table. "How dare that damn bastard put his hand on you." Eileen was a mother and treated me like a child at times I didn't mind it was something I needed."He stole a kiss from you, your first kiss at that. I will go through this building and hunt him down."  Eileen's face was splotchy as she reddened more and reached for a handgun on the table.

"Eileen don't do it babe." Beverly went over to Eileen and hugged her, coaxing her to sit in the chair next to the table where the gun rested. "Listen this guy isn't falling for any of my tricks at all, he is use to it. Dare I say immune to my charms."

"So he won't crack when you press him and he has put his hands on our goddaughter, Beverley.  I am not pleased with what the fuck I am hearing." Eileen's hissing wasn't letting up.

Beverley looked to me. "Honey, he is pursuing you to the point he is not letting any woman get near him." Bev shot a look at Eileen and returned her gaze to me. "We can use this to our advantage and have you distract Rollins and I take your place with dealing with the cartel."

My jaw dropped and Eileen shot up and got in Bev's face. "How could you fucking come up with that? Our Orphiel is not going to be doing this. They are the enemy and this is just us giving her up to Hunter directly. I am not letting it fly and you have no experience with dealing with the cartel then what if you get killed because the Hounds assume you're the Apparition, eh?. You fucking think of that?"

"Eileen we have to adapt to the situation. This isn't what I want to do either but it our best shot and I will put my ass on the line to make sure we fulfill this contract." Bev retorted.

I decided to take a deep breath pull the card out my purse and looked at it. "I will do it. If it ensures our success then I will do it."

Beverley and Eileen gasped. "Please don't feel like you have to do this. I don't want you near him." Eileen pleaded

"Eileen let her make the decision, I know we can't help but to worry she is family after all but this is her choice." Bev looked at me.

"I am sure I want to do this. I got his room number." I held up the card he gave me with the number 1317. "Whenever there's a challenge I manifest miracles,  _I am an angel after all._ "

"Ok then." Eileen calmed down a bit, but her cheeks were still red from the seething anger.  Beverley looked back and nodded both of them got their things and left the room, yet again I was alone with the thoughts that stung me.

 I disrobe and my clothes hit the floor, I took off my shoes and sat down giving my feet a rest. "So 1317 so they have a Judas among them that is gaining their bad karma and death is imminent. But 1713. Do I have a Judas at my Supper? What karma is coming back to us and who is going to die?" Rubbing my face I saged my room, afterwards I quickly opened the window to release the smoke to avoid the alarm from going off. The window was closed back the window was drawn and I began to run a hot shower, gathering g my body wash and loofah I got in and scrubbed my body washing away the uncertainty and panic of the day to hopefully bring in some good energy. I hugged myself first around my waist, then across my chest, and finally my hips; a crude attempt to prepare myself for the various hugs and embraces that I could possibly receive. Stepping out of the shower I dried off, turning around I rummaged through my bag to put on my deodorant, lotion, and perfume; Eileen gifted me with a Black Opium gift set and I finally use it, it may be my favorite smell now. Finally I look through my undergarments, I picked out a simple lace eggplant bralette and thong set, then got a crop top and skin tight leggings. I threw on some flats, I refuse to abuse my feet any further. My curly hair started to frizz a bit so a brush and touch of hair serum solved that in a minute. My key card was slipped inside my inner jacket pocket and I put it on. My phone rang and I saw it was Thierry.

"Hey"

"Well I am letting you know that the stage for the next show is complete. So come check the models and garments when you are free." Thierry lets me know that he and Gossamer has everything ready for us.

I noticed that he was off and Gossamer kept looking around everywhere they went. "Hey what was up with you two? Y'all kept looking around like something was going to happen."

"Well one of the dogs ran into me and we were about to go at it. G had to stop us." 

"Damn it so they saw you both. Which one was it?"

"It was a blue eyed dude that started it and a dude with glasses got into it too."

"Shit this is the last thing we need."

"I am so sorry this is my fault for blowing up the way I did. But they are keeping their distance since they know what we do."

"Don't worry about that alright just keep focusing on the show and make sure everything is fine."

"Alright talk to you later, good night."

"See you."

The bad luck starts already and I leave my hotel room to head to the elevator, I head in the elevator and saw Lena wearing a baggy olive button up, khaki slacks, and brown sneakers. I received a hug from her. "We successfully bugged their rooms, Sheena is here too Lana will send you updates on their conversations. We expect the Four Horsewomen to come but when is unknown." The few seconds of the hug was a revelation and increased urgency.

"Tell everyone. Please." I quickly told Lena who got off on the 15th floor.

The 13th floor is here, stepping off the elevator looking for the odd side of the hall. I walked and yet again my heart was in my ears screaming at me walking down the hall getting near his room until I stood in front of his room. I put my hand over my chest. "Be still my heart, we will overcome the storm. Please I promise." My heart calmed and I knocked on the door first gently, there was no answer. I knocked again and stood at the door, I wasn't getting an answer and stood there. Backing away from the door I turned and started to walk away. "This is so fucking stupid why am I here? This is something I have never done and cannot do."

"So you actually came?" Seth was at the door when I turned around just wearing black sweatpants riding low on his waist showing more of his happy trail than I expected to see. "You gonna come in? This hallway is a bit chilly and I would like hear of the things you've _never done and cannot do"_ He held the door open for me as I walked in his room and stood awkwardly in the middle. He sat on his bed and gathering his damp loose hair creating a bun on the top of his head.

"So tell me Seth, that whole scene in the elevator what the fuck was that?" He looked up at me and stared. "What made you think that was ok to do? You're just looking at me like that say something answer me!" I really was still pissed about that, his actions and the aftermath it created.

"I thought I told you to come here when you started acting like a woman. I kissed you because I wanted to and you needed it." He pointed at a chair. "Please sit down."

I walked towards him looking down at him. "I don't need shit. And I am here because I am acting like a woman, it's just not the 'woman' you want." He sprung up infuriated and was about to speak, I struck him in the face before he had the chance."Don't you dare open your fucking mouth! You're the fucking brat here because you aren't getting what you want." My face was overheating, my throat is dry, so my voice was deeper and hoarse because of it.

Seth rubbed the right side of his face which was now a red imprint contrasting against his tan skin. "Griselda you are trying my motherfucking patience, but maybe you're right you aren't the type of woman I expected you'd be." I was grabbed by my waist again and I was held against him, the hold was tight, and my anxiety flared up again just like when I was in the elevator."And that is interesting to me, besides I feel your heart racing, your breathing changed too. Are you scared? Or maybe this excites you?" His hands run up and down my back those warm, rough hands provided such a different feeling that calmed me down. He put his head in the crook of my neck and kept up the gentle motions. "Tell me did you feel like this when I left the elevator?" His breath tickling me as he spoke, wet kisses placed on my throat with his beard scratching me as this goes on.

I can't believe that I am here, having the enemy kiss and console me. I am not use to this it's confusing, nobody here to interfere or scold him. My eyes welled up I had to quell it before I pushed against his hips that started to grind and poke into my abdomen, stopping this before it heads to far. Those big brown puppy eyes were piercing and I figured out the answer to his question. "I did feel like this in the elevator. Seth it is fear, I feel fear. This right here is what I was referring to as I have never done this and honestly I can't do it." I shook my head and pulled up my jacket on my shoulders. 

I walked to the door there was no more shaking, I felt a bit numb but not in the way I liked. Seth walked behind me reaching around and unlocking the door letting me out. "Goodnight Griselda." 

"Night Seth." I walked away heading towards the elevator and I realize staring at the gold '13' that hung above them that I am the Judas at the Supper, I was confused. I was lying to myself, and the Bells of Death are starting to ring. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info found from astrospeak.com about unlucky numbers.  
> -In Christianity, number 13 is considered as highly inauspicious. It is believed that Judas Iscariot – the one, who betrayed Jesus, was the 13th guest to participate in the Last Supper. This number is avoided in the daily life by Christens. You will never find elevators and rooms with number 13.  
> Even in the Parsi Culture, 13 is considered inauspicious.
> 
> -Indians believe that number 17 is very unlucky, as it sums up to number 8 (1+7=8). Number 8 is controlled by the planet Saturn (Lord Shani) - The Lord of Karma. Number 17 is considered very unlucky for Italians as well. The Roman Numerical representation of 17 is XVII. This forms the word VIXI, which in Latin, means “My Life is Over” (Suicide).  
> So the numbers 1317 & 1713 would be very unlucky.  
> *fax no printer*  
> Orphiel is an alternative spelling to Phanuel, the fourth angel that stood before God in the book of Enoch. Orphiel/Phanuel means 'The face of God'. So she really is an angel, and her name is indicative she comes from a extremely religious background.  
> -Beverly and Eileen are her family and does baby her at various points in time.  
> -Orphiel is very aware about auspicious and inauspicious occurences so she is aware of the unluckiness of these numbers, the combined meaning of these numbers stresses her out.


	7. All In An Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thanks to RuderickRude for beta reading*  
> More focus on the Dean, Roman, and the Sirens.  
> A reunion brings a sliver of fortune.

"Oi Dervish, the hell Bev and Grissy went?" Oracle comes up to Dervish putting her head on the much taller woman's shoulder. Adjusting her white faux-fur boa she scans the room and her eyes perked up as she landed on Roman walking up to Dean talking to him. Clutching to Dervish's shoulder she looks up and starts to speak. "Hey-"

Dervish looked at the men her pale blue eyes locked on them, she straightened her sky blue hair her smooth Persian accent mirroring the beauty of their surroundings. "Rollins is not there with them. We move in to approach them, Beverley's absence is accounted for Eileen called upon her, but Griselda is gone and I am concerned that Rollins got in contact with her again." Looking down at her shorter counterpart she whispered."Let's introduce ourselves shall we."

Dervish glides through crowd her blush gown sways as her lengthy legs make her leagues ahead of Oracle whose shorter legs scampered to catch up the resistance of her vinyl dress hinders her more. Dervish slows and comes to a halt and began to introduce herself. "Hello I hope you enjoying yourselves, I am Xandria Avery." She looks over her shoulder as Oracle finally meets up with the three human pillars before her, quietly catching her breath Dervish took the initiative. "And this is Christie Warren, she is modelling as well as doing DJ work. You two look quite new to the scene, so introducing ourselves seemed appropriate.

Roman initially taken aback by Dervish's presence she stood to toe and eye to eye with him. A tall strong woman certainly not phased and Roman can't read her, which is highly concerning meaning she is another mystery in the looming uncertainty the future brings. He stares at the shorter woman too she waved when seeing Roman analyzing her, then turning her attention to Dean. "I am Reigns and this is Jon Moxley, nice to meet you." 

"For some newbies ya' clean up quite nice." Oracle finally having enough breath to speak, her posture now proper actually standing like a model should. "So ya'll's like tech dudes, investors? Guys like you don't come here just to be seen or look at the looks like most people who come." This especially directed at Dean she tucked some loose hair behind her ears and put her hands in her hips with the crinkle of her vinyl dress not too far behind."Well hmm."

Dean saunters a bit to close the the gap in the group. "Well we are in finance actually lil' missy and we are actually here to enjoy the fashions even though some are a bit, ahem, _avant garde._ " Looking her up and down confused pointing. "You're wearing a plastic dress and a fishnet top underneath. Ain't you hot it's breezy outside but nowhere near cold at all."

"I'm just fine actually Jon also this is a 100% recycle and biodegradable pinafore dress from Atelier Monsoon, and I'm wearing a bodysuit underneath  _not_ a top." She gets a bit more cocky. "If ya'll're going to hang 'ere ya gonna learn about style types and designers. Ya'll got looks a lot of them but you gotta have the knowledge so you won't get clowned out 'ere." Oracle got in Dean's face grabbed his tie and adjusted it. "Was ya' lookin' like this all night. Bein' cute distracts most people doesn't it eh?"

Dervish looks Roman straight in the eye softly smiling. "Yes, it certainly does." Then putting her hand on Oracle's shoulder pulling her away from Dean. "But such distractions lead can lead to calamity."  She hears a familiar pair of steps coming close and looks over her shoulder. "Ah you looks so good my babies!"

Thierry and Gossamer come behind the two women, hugging them and patting them on the back Dean rolls his eyes and curses under his breath. Roman braces himself to hold back any fighting parties. "Hey y'all sweethearts miss me?" a hoarse, raspy voice inquired. All six people turn around do see a heavily tattooed dark skin woman with highlighter hair in a crop top and shorts holding out her arms. Gossamer and Oracle run to her hugging her. "Aye aye aye don't fucking squeeze so hard eh! Yul! 'Dria get over here and hug me, don't treat your sis like a customer!" The aforementioned duo went to hug her aiding the formation a intense huddle. They speak among themselves catching up and flagging a waiter for drinks.

The hugging commenced, Dean and Roman processing being abandoned by their two rivals and two admirers. "Dean well looks like Miss Warren has a crush on you and she is friends with the guy that wants to kick your ass,nice going playboy."

Dean cuts his eye at Roman, waving his finger in his face. "You can't say shit about me when you had a woman stare you in the eye like she was going to  _make you her's_. That's way more that what Warren was doing, are you telling me you could not _feel_ the sexual tension _at all?"_

"Avery was not doing any of that"Dean was floored and threw is arms up."Honestly I couldn't get a read on her so I don't really know what the fuck she was doing."

"She was undressing you with her eyes that's what the fuck she was doing, and if _you_ couldn't see that she might've done outmatched you in the mindfuckery department." Dean shrugged

Roman took a sip of his drink."Dean shut it and stay alert they Avery is coming back over."

"My apologizes for just leaving so suddenly. I am going to be hanging out with my friends so good night to you both." She sticks her hand in her small purse and hand Roman a card. "This is for you, a parting gift. Well enjoy your first fashion week you two hope to see you again." She turns around and goes back the oddly unique group of people who later leaves the building

"As I said before she wants you." Dean snatches the card from Roman. "Well her room number is 1240.  _'Hopefully this will allow me to see you soon'_ , well can you analyze and decipher what the hell this mean smartypants?"

Dean's sneering finally breaks Roman. "Fine Dean I guess you're right. Give me back the damn card."

Dean taunts Roman with the card. "You're going to see Avery? You should."

The card returned to Roman and he looked at it. "Fine I will see her, but I am keeping my guard up we are still working you know."

"Well Sheena I didn't expect you to actually be here." Dervish crosses her arms as the group goes outside.

"Well I didn't expect to be here either but Lena suggested it, sounded like boss lady needs as many hands as possible." Sheena fluffs her neon hair and takes off her glasses.

Gossamer get's in front of Sheena and examines her face closely. "Your eye, what happened?"

"Babe I know. I had to get the replacement ok, it works well it just looks fucking weird. I rather be odd eyed than half blind." Sheena relented.

"Long as you are ok, I don't care what you look like." Gossamer put his arm around Sheena's neck and began walking. "Well Oracle, did the chief tell you Thierry almost whoop your boy's ass?"

"Goss you really gonna bring that up huh?"Thierry called the cars so they can head back to the hotel."He wouldn't put his hands on me anyway he fucking know better that's not including I'll fuck him up."

" _My boy_?" Oracle looks confused and scratched her head "Who in the hell is my boy Goss?" Her confusion amplified.

"Dean girl Dean, that's who's your boy!" Sheena playfully hits Oracle's arm. "You up there feeling on the damn man but you can't even remember him! Sad thing he looks like your type too, I'm surprised." Sheena's laughed 

"Oh him! Well he cute or whatever but I'm working." Oracle pointed at Thierry. "Are the rides anywhere near? We need to speak to Bev and Kiwi, more importantly my feet hurt and my tits are sweaty, I need to bathe."

"Well the rides are pulling up now and another thing never ever tell me about your swampy tits ok? I really don't need to know that shit." Thierry opened the car door."Well Sirens your chariot awaits." Oracle sent him several obscene gestures getting in the car.

Oracle gets in followed by Dervish who pulls the door closed."Thierry are you three coming straight to the hotel or going to take a detour?" Dervish quickly asked.

"Lena is meeting us at her brother's place, then we head on to the hotel. While I was making rounds I saw Veronique Donnadieu and Jimena Marroquin, so I think one of our people is here early."

"Angela's sister and mother? Why the hell would they be here?" Dervish became concerned. "Knowing Marroquin she maybe trying to something. Well thanks for the information it will be relayed."

"Talk to you later." Thierry gives the driver a signal to leave and the Sirens pull off from the curbside. He turns to get in a large black suv with his two friends. "So with Lena here means the Knights are back huh?" 

"Well T it sure seems like it. What was you and D talking about back there?" Gossamer faces Thierry closing the door behind him, the truck taking off quickly after.

"Well I told her that Donnadieu and Marroquin are here, meaning Kallo has to be too. So we need to see if they are meeting earlier than intended." Thierry huffed. 

Sheena in between the perked up at the news. "Alright that's fucking awesome!"

"What?" Gossamer was bewildered by Sheena's answer."It's not good we will have too many unknowns."

"Babe, it is great! Them coming early will give us a head start, because Saldana and Hernandez will be here in the morning." Sheena grabs the two men's hands. "So we have a head start." The ride 

"What? Head start? I'm guessing Lana,Lena, and you found some info, nice." Thierry nodded off as the tiredness sets in. 

Gossamer wide awake looks at her. "Ok that changes things but getting a head isn't bad but still why do we need one?"

"Aye we here you two. Thierry wakey wakey! We getting out."Sheena shakes Thierry and points out the window.The trio pull in front of an small apartment building surrounded by low lit bars, people drunk people and their more sober friends aiding them through the streets. Thierry sluggishly tumbles out the truck walking to the front of the building. Sheena jumps out followed by Gossamer.

She leads going up front stairs and taking out her phone. "Lena, baby doll we here could you buzz us up."

"Okie dokie, it's apartment 14C, shoot a text so I can let you in." The line goes dead immediately after.

Gossamer opens the door looking around, kicks aside a pair of shoes left in the hallway approaches the elevator door holding it open for Sheena and Thierry. "What floor babe?"

"Fourteenth floor doll." Sheena presses the '14' button and the elevator shoots up. "I found the info about the Carlos' and Leon's plane schedule but Lena must'e found something big if she needs us to come here."

"Hmm Lena rarely does that she just give info when she gets it. Why is this time so different?" Gossamer holds Sheena's hand. "Thierry you know Lena better than we do so what is your take on it."

Thierry looked over rubbing his eyes. "We might have more trouble heading our way, she hates giving bad news over the phone."

The couple looked at Thierry's stern, tired face devoid of any motion or emotion. A sharp 'ding' cut through the silence, elevator doors sliding open. "Ladies first Sheena." Thierry stepped aside letting her go.

The two men follow her down the hall, just shuffling stopping when Sheena pulls her phone out as she waits in front of a door. The door opens and Lena stood there in her beige snuggie, looking down both ends of the hallway waving in the trio. "Glad you three made it. Sit down please, I will get some food for you out the kitchen." Lena skips to the fridge getting jam, almond milk and butter. 

Sheena gets to the kitchen reaching for the bread and peanut butter. "You wanna me to help make toast?" Lena looks up and nods happily, plugging up the little Easy Bake oven that hid in the cabinet. "So Lena how much shit is coming our way?" Putting bread in the toaster oven, grabbing a bottle of water.

"Well my brother went back to Nice, so he no longer lives here." Lena got paper plates and was applying jam and butter to the freshly made toast. 

Sheena takes the plates putting them on the dinner table. "Oh the brother that wanted you to work with him?" 

"Yep the very same, but I found out who he worked for." Lena grabbed more plates and toast making peanut butter & jelly sandwiches. "He works for Interpol. He wanted me there as a white hat hacker." 

Thierry got up quickly going to the dinner table. "What? Interpol?"

"Yeah, and well obviously we are not really not fans of them." Lena brings the sandwiches and milk wedged in her elbow to the table. "Gossamer come over here with us!"

The well worn Ikea couch creaks as Gossamer gets up. "Alright I'm moving" Finally sitting and pulling up to the table. "So your bro works for Interpol." Grabbing a piece of toast biting into it. "I am guessing you found some shit out." 

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Sheena points at him with a glare. "So Lena is he on the right track?"

"He is. My brother basically oversees the movements of various field ops it's a tad bit technically involved but not by much. So knowing he was moving I did a remote hack and that there are four agents coming here in two days time."

Thierry swallowed his toast and grabbed more. "So the Hounds called in backup? Hmm well then, guessing Sheena was right about us having a head start. So how do we take advantage of this?"

Lena left the table went in the bedroom and brought out two heavy suitcases. The group turned and watched Lena lift up Rheinmetall MG 3. "Well we just get them before they get us! Fortune has gave us a way and we must take it."

Gossamer, Sheena, and Thierry stood up joining Lena, the four people took a deep breath beginning to chant. "Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed Nomini tuo da gloriam!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fax no printer*  
> -The Rheinmetall MG 3 is a German made firearm. Lena had a ton of weapons in those suitcases.  
> -Gossamer, Lena, Sheena, and Thierry call themselves the Knights and liken themselves to the Knight's Templar. They even use the phrase "Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed Nomini tuo da gloriam", as a type of war cry.  
> -Lena's Easy Bake Oven was a gift from her brother as a kid, she even repairs it when it breaks. She is learning to expand her cooking skills. She knows Sheena from school and was her tutor for engineering in exchange for help in English. She worked as a computer tech and mechanic before being a freelance hacker full time. She is 26 years old.  
> -Xandria is shortened from Alexandria, she is from Tehran, Iran, and is 30 y.o. She is also a widow she retained her married name. Also she is on the taller end of models with her height being 5'10 and wears 4"-5" heels making her nearly 6'2. Dervish is her code name by honoring her brother who lived as a Whirling Dervish. Oracle often comments that she talks too 'posh'.  
> -Oracle got her nickname from the fact she is the daughter of a medium, and she herself is clairvoyant. She is also 5'7 but her legs are on the short side but her torso is longer. She hates working out and but ironically she started as a fitness product model early in her career. She hails from Queensland, Australia but went to school in London,England as a kid before going back home and has a mixed accent. She is 25 years old.  
> -Sheena and Gossamer are a couple and have been together for 2 years. Sheena's left eye severely deteriorated forcing her to have a replacement prototype bionic eye which Lena help her create. Sheena runs a firm that makes traditional and experimental cybernetic prostheses, making use of her medical and engineering degrees. She is good friends with Hildegarde as she was her tattoo designer and artist for years. Her voice is hoarse from a mistake made when she had surgery on her thyroid as a child.She is 31 years old.  
> -"Non nobis, Domine, non nobis, sed Nomini tuo da gloriam" translates to " Not unto us, O Lord, not unto us, but unto thy Name give glory"  
> -The Mawlaw'īyya / Mevlevi Order (Turkish: Mevlevilik or Mevleviyye Persian: طریقت مولویه) is a Sufi order in Konya  
> (modern day Turkey) (capital of the Anatolian Seljuk Sultanate) founded by the followers of Jalal ad-Din Muhammad Balkhi-Rumi, a 13th-century Persian poet, Islamic theologian and Sufi mystic. The Mevlevi are also known as the Whirling Dervishes due to their famous practice of whirling as a form of dhikr (remembrance of God). Dervish is a common term for an initiate of the Sufi path; the whirling is part of the formal Sama ceremony and the participants are properly known as semazen-s. {source: wikipedia}  
> -The room number 1240 is put together from two important numbers in the bible.  
> -The number 12 is a symbol of faith, the church and divine rule.  
> The number 12 features prominently in the Bible. The Old Testament Book of Genesis states there were 12 sons of Jacob and those 12 sons formed the 12 tribes of Israel. The New Testament tells us that Jesus had 12 apostles. According to the Book of Revelation, the kingdom of God has 12 gates guarded by 12 angels. The number 12 is displayed in many other contexts, such as the 12 months of the year and the 12 constellations of the zodiac.{Source:Quora}  
> -In the Bible a few times periods of judgment and punishment seemed to be associated with the number 40. During Noah's days before the flood God deemed the last days before the flood he would be patient in spirit with humankind only 120 (= 40 × 3) years. Also, in Noah’s time it once rained 40 days and nights as jugment pronounced through Noah upon a violent and corrupt world followed by this 40 day punishment. (Genesis 7:4) Moses was 40 years old when he sought justice for his people in Egypt only to flee and live in Midian for 40 years becoming trained and disciplined and returning for God to deliver them. Then Moses was in the mountain for 40 days receiving God’s judicial decisions in the commandments and Law. Then the Israelites had to wander in the wilderness for 40 years as punishment for their lack of faith resulting in deliberate sins. The city of Neneveh was given 40 days to repent. (Jonah 3:4) Jesus fasted for 40 days during which time he was tempted in the wilderness. (Matthew 4: 1. 2)  
> So, overall, the Bible uses the number to signify periods of judgment and punishment, training and discipline, fasting and repentence.{Source: user:Milan Woodson via Quora}


	8. Let's Drink To A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverley knees die, get drunk, and confronts Seth  
> Getting a little bit of info about Orphiel's mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter

Beverley lies awake turning throughout the night, a sharp buzz rattles her hotel nightstand recognizing it as her phone she reached over grabbing it. "A text from Xandria?" Unlocking her phone she reads but her restlessness hinders her comprehension, reading again she mumbles the text. "Hey our guys are coming in the morning. Lena shot a text saying four more agents are coming so it's been forwarded to everyone. Sheena is here assisting us too." Beverley squints reading more. "Also I am concerned. Rollins wasn't with the other two and he and Griselda made contact again. That's all to relay, see you tomorrow Bev." The last part stirred up some feelings primarily the sting of regret, the bed creaks a bit as she gets up out, to walk about the room. Beverley wanders in the bathroom then looks in the mirror. "I didn't even take this shit off my face." The shower is turned on, a towel, loofah, and body wash were fetched Beverley returns to step in the shower. "I don't know why the fuck I made this stupid plan." Taking the soapy loofah she aims to take out her frustrations by scrubbing her skin raw, she decides to take it easy as beads of blood dotted the surface of her burning skin. "Why did I tell my Orphiel to run into more danger. I told Daffy she will always be safe, but I fed my damn goddaughter to the fucking wolves!" Beverley just cried letting the running water mask her sorrows; the everlasting concern for Orphiel's well being and the grief her friend's death still an open wound even after so many years. Time passed at it's own leisure, Beverley realizes she needs to pull herself together and the first step was to pull her body out of the shower. 

 

"Where did that damn towel go?" She surveys the bathroom finding that the towel is on the floor far from where she placed it on the counter above it. She bends down shakes it out to quickly dry herself before tossing it back on the floor again. Rummaging through the multitude of suitcases she found her tried and true maxi dress, the once royal blue color faded greatly from the years of wear. The well worn dress was slipped on her frame, a pair of flip-flops and tiny cross-body purse finished the outfit. "Aw, the hem is fraying." She eyes the hem again and squints. "I can probably get it fixed, this is too comfy to throw away."  One more look around the room ensures Beverley that she has forgotten nothing, walking to the door she abruptly stops to check her purse and everything is there. Walking down the hallway was a struggle, every step was a pain; twisting, cracking, and straining. The unnatural arch etched upon her feet from her heels were slowly and painfully being undone, a few steps in she leans against the wall and kneels as her unstable lower body aches. "Oh my fucking God I can't do this shit, my body is dying. Ow! Oh sweet dear Mary, Mother of Christ please give me the strength to get down to the damn bar. I will give you anything, just please!" A deep breath was taken. "Amen!" A few minutes pass of her weepy prayers being heard in the heavens and hotel she gets up and powers through creeping towards the elevator to receive libations as her salvation. Calling the elevator was thankfully swift Beverley clasp her hands sending a soft and silent 'thank you' above. Hobbling in the elevator Beverley hits the lobby button,the door slide shut, and she crawls in the corner to celebrate the fact she got this far. She pulls out her phone as she leaves her floor it descends but comes to a stop on the 13th floor, "Someone would come on this bitch while I am wallowing in agony." Beverley puts away her phone then attempts to quickly pull herself up using the golden handrails around her but her legs give out. "Oh no." She tries to get up again working her way to a kneeling position. "My legs are numb, my knees are aching too, fuck." The doors open and Beverley's weakened body sits huddled in the corner as she is hanging her head. 

"Miss? Miss?" A man's voice gets Beverley's attention he calls to her again. "Hey are you ok? Can you get up?" 

Beverley gathers herself before speaking, the briefly realizes the voice is acutely familiar but in her current state she can't place it. "Ah. Well I can't get up." She sighs "But I am ok with sitting here though, I just need to straighten my legs back out."

She hears the man stepping into the elevator, she feels him kneeling near her and he snakes one arm around her waist and his other arm is situated in the crook of her knees."I am going to help you out just hold on." She tightly grasp onto the handrail bracing herself, then she looks into the elevator's smudged mirrored surface to see the man's face but her damp wavy hair impeded her vision. A hindrance to identifying the owner of the familiar voice, as well as a blessing to prevent seeing her in this lowly state. "Alright you ready? On three I'm going to straighten you out alright."

She nods quickly "Got it, I am holding to the handrail to keep steady." 

"Good. Now one, two, three!" He lifts her up a few inches and she is sitting with her legs in front of her, she still feeling the static like numbness in her legs, but her joint are singing praises. The two are on the floor looking at each other confused and wide eyed, he quickly beats her to the punch. "Hmm, you're Griselda's friend. Beverley was it?" He sits on the floor besides her.

Her thoughts are running, it was Rollins who helped her, so she will just accept this hand that the heavens gave her as a consequence of her neediness. "Well Tyler nice seeing you again, and thank you for saving me." She laughs a bit shaking off the nervousness and manifesting her charisma. "I will assure you I am completely sober. You are witnessing my quest to the bar now."

"Well then looks like we heading in the same direction." Seth mumbles and folds his legs beneath him not looking at Beverley. 

Beverley stares at Seth noticing the stark difference in his demeanor. "You sound tired. This type of shit will do that to you honestly."

He looks up at the led sign seeing how many floors they've passed. "Yeah you right just tired, really tired."

The two just sit in silence for the duration of the elevator ride, despite her levelheaded exterior Beverley's mind was running wild on how use this to her advantage, but she sees Seth is preoccupied and is concerned that something has happened between and Orphiel. Her gut tells her that her assumption is right but she needs to know what exactly happened. Knowing that Orphiel and Seth's personalities clash quite a bit means an fight maybe to blame. ' _How can I get him to tell me what happened?_  ' She looks at him again and just gives up on prying for the moment since it will not get her anywhere right now. Ad speaking of Orphiel has never texted her nor Eileen since their meeting, she is concerned and she sits next to the man who obviously has answers. They made it to the lobby, Beverley wiggles her toes seeing that the feeling was back she they lifted herself up off the floor. Seth still sat and she knelt down carefully to let him know the elevator ride is over.

She taps his shoulder and whispers. "Tyler, we are here you can get up now."

He just nods in response and gets up off the floor gesturing to Beverley. "You know ladies first." 

She heads out the elevator, then turns on her heels as he leaves out the elevator smiling in his face. "Even though you are out of it I am glad you didn't forget your manners." Seth raises his eyebrow at Beverley she turns away beginning to walk to the bar. "I remember that it was over here, they shouldn't be closed yet." 

Seth followed closely matching the Beverley's slow pace there was silence and it was something he didn't want to deal with it right now. Maybe a drink or two would help him clear his mind he actually wants to figure out why Griselda felt fear of all things and Beverley has answers that he wants. "So, how long have you known her?"

"I'm guessing with her being Griselda huh?" She still marches forward a few more feet with the bar in her grasp. "We have known each other for several years actually. Well let's get these drinks shall we." She quickly hobbled to the bar and climbs onto the stool."Two gin and tonics please."

Seth gets in the seat next to her looking to the bartender who quickly dispatched the drinks then back at Beverley. "Years? I never thought you two would know each other for that long." Grabbing his drink and starting on it. "If it's been years then how old is she?"

She downs her drink and responds."She is twenty three, so she is a baby really. Well in my eyes that is." She waves to the bartender. "Another one, surprise me please."

He was surprised and shook his head."Well was you training her to be a model? Since you know fashion and everything." He sips some more.

"No nothing like that, you see I known her since the day she was born. I am a friend of her parents and her godmother actually." She receives a very strong White Russian for her wait. "She is a good child, dare I say  _my own child._  " She starts to drink some more. Her phone vibrates, she takes it out quickly, seeing it's a text from Orphiel; ' _I met with him and  I'm scared. I can't do it._ ' Downing the rest her drink, then her blue eyes locked on to Seth. "Now I have questions for you."

"Sure ask away." Seth finished his drink seeing that Beverley was a bit more aggressive in tone

"Why were you being fresh with _my girl_? Why were you arguing at the show with _my girl_? Why was  _my goddaughter_ in a fucking elevator losing her mind because you decided to kiss her? And did you do to scare her again?" Beverley was seething, inching close and getting in his face, quietly  "Answer me boy what happened between you two? Tell me now before I ring your goddamn neck!" The threat was quietly said but rang crystal clear as she had a vice grip on his arm.

Seth stared back feeling his heart skipping, he was scared and rightfully so. He knew he fucked up not knowing it was this bad. "I'll answer your questions. First I do like your goddaughter. We got in an argument over something stupid I said, when I saw her again we were in the elevator. " He was wincing, Beverley's nails pierced his hoodie, dug into his skin, and drawing blood. He wants to answer quickly to get away from her clutches. "We argued again, then I kissed her, Then she came to see me, we argued some more about the elevator thing. As you see from the scratches she did slap me for it honestly it's well deserved. But again I kissed her and she ran off. She was scared she told me." He looked down the tight grip on his arm was released. "I am sorry about this."

She stood up grabbing him by the neck and leaning in close the smell of alcohol coming from her. "You stay the fuck away from her, or I will make you sorry you little fucker. I will tell you this I will kill to protect what is _mine_." She lets go, puts some cash on the bar counter, then hobbles away. Seth still feeling the pain from the grips she put on his body merely signals to the bartender, "Scotch on the rocks please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fax no printer-  
> Beverley has had previous knee and leg surgeries from injuries she's suffered along the years. It's aggravated by her constant heel wearing.  
> Beverley has one adult child, a son Eric who is 26, they keep in contact.  
> Beverley and Eileen both took in Orphiel as a child raising her  
> Daffy is Daphne Bridgette Leighton, Orphiel's mother. She was a good friend of Beverley & Eileen.


	9. Corners Of Your Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Orphiel's pov  
> Thanks RuderickRude for beta reading.  
> Also listen to Corners of Your Mind by Ivy it's good

Going back to my room I stopped to text Beverley, I couldn't tell Eileen she'd hang Seth by his ankles and skin him alive and maybe her too. "I need to get to my room now." I was on the elevator but it felt like the room  was closing in, the elevator walls began moving. I looked around me and saw something in the mirrored walls. I saw a snake tail and heard faint hissing. My heart was racing and skin crawled so damn badly, my body was nearly giving out to exhaustion, the tail was there again the walls moved more I kept slamming the '17' button. "Please just let me go!" I saw '17' on the LED screen in the elevator, I bolted out of the elevator but the hallway got brighter as I got close to my room. When I got to the door it got so dark nearly pitch black but swiping my keycard I got into my room and everything was normal again. The hissing was gone for now, I got found a fifth of whiskey and a few Poptarts sat down just scarfed it down, I went back in my bag getting out my pill sorter and taking out my medications for the day. I know better not to mix, but I just want to ignore everything I am seeing and go to bed, I just take the meds using the rest of my whiskey to help it go down. Picking up the wrappers and bottle I noticed that everything got a bit darker but the trash needs to be in the bin so I just continued through the motions. Then getting to the bathroom to shower was my next task, I got the shower to warm up in the time, my clothes were off and I hopped on in. The crawling was soothed and I finally calmed down a bit, it was about thirty minutes before I got out. After slapping on some lotion and deodorant I got my nightgown on and got into bed waiting for a decent rest come to me. Then it was happening again the hissing started up gradually get louder, this time rattling accompanied the hissing. I sat up and the room became vast, the room was already huge but it felt like I had an entire arena to myself, it was pitch black now the air got chilly too. I saw glowing yellow eyes in the shadows sometimes going in and out of the dark the darkness started fading and there it was on my bed. Wearing a black scarf with gold trim on it's head and a flowing shirt that matched. The light came back into the room I was clearly what was before me the torso of a woman with the lower half of a serpent. It's face adorned with gold bridals running from the nose to the ears and those eyes just staring at me. The walls began morphing around me now, it came closer to my face I saw it's features, such a pretty face it had. I was so busy staring that I haven't realized my body just locked on me my breathing slowed.

"Hi, there sorry for scaring you Orphiel." When it spoke it echoed a lot. "I am called Iliya, I am a messenger."

I was surprised. "A messenger? Are you like the others?" I was talking but my mouth wasn't moving.

"Ah yes, so you have met some of my brethren! I am a bit different though." Iliya scooted towards the center of my bed and just laid out comfortably next to me."You see I am a priestess."

"You do look different, none of the others wore any gold, and none of them really stayed this long. The just said what they needed to say and quickly left." I replied 

Iliya shook her head, chiming away again. "Ah I see. But how long have the others come to you? And who sent them to you?"

"Well I have always seen them. They gave me messages my intire life really. Hmmm, so far it has been the mainly Red Ones, sometimes others come but I can't remember who sent them." I recalled most of what I knew to Iliya

"Hmm so many have messengers that wear red so it's hard to say who visited. I will tell you that Melancholy has sent me to you, honestly I thought I would be best to come to you in the night." Iliya was very curious, yet the best of the messengers. Many just leave messages near me to talk in tongues and riddles that I am luckily I figured out.

The room was changing again, my body became so light and I realized that Iliya picked me up."What are you doing? Where the hell am I going?"

"Shh just wait." Iliya put me down signaling me to sit down and then she coiled up beside me."Sorry for that, but I need you actually see what the message about." Her shadowy hands waived in front of her creating some sort of pond in front us. She looked in it then waived it away. "Well you see, I came to tell you." She took my face in her hands making me face her. "You can't afford to lose anyone so let the Cerberus live. Just keep peace and do not spill blood." Iliya let me go slithering away into the distance.

"So I can't kill my enemies, but how the fuck am I going to keep peace?" I yelled calling to her. 

Stopping in her tracks she turned to me. "I don't know what to tell you. It's all up to you really, just go with your instint the rest should follow."I have to leave now."

Now I was just stuck. The messengers have never steered me wrong about anything but letting my enemies live is something I have never done. This shit is just getting to be too much but I must do what I've always done and endure. I didn't really do anything beyond that just sitting where I was put, just thinking about how to do this. I tell everyone we are doing defense and just make sure all of this deal shit goes right, I am just going to do my best. Everything was dark for a while, then I felt myself being picked up again that's when I opened my eyes and my room was back to normal Eileen was here in my room she was holding me.

"Sweety are you ok?" Eileen just stared at me extremely scared.

I was confused, why was she asking me this. "I okay Kiwi."

She shook her head."No you are not. Shit your mouth is bleeding, you must've fell out the bed." She looked around noticing the pill bottles scattered on the table next to my bed. She laid me down. "You were drinking with your medicine again weren't you." She must've smelled the whiskey on me, I shook my head acknowledging my recklessness. "Why did you do it this time? "

"I was going back to my room, everything changed and I ran to my room." I didn't recognized any of the words coming out my mouth everything was slurred. 

She began her interrogation. "Where did you come back from?" 

"I went to see Seth, we argued I did slap him though. Uhh but." I slurred once more

Eileen gave me a horribly stern look, and I looked away somewhat ashamed. "But what Orphiel? And you better not lie to me!"

I just spilled my soul out. "He kissed me again and asked me how I felt I told him I was scared." Eileen was reddening in fury but I never could lie and she would've found out anyway. "When I was coming back here it started in the elevator."

"I knew Beverley was a fucking idiot!" She went in her bag pulling out a small pistol before looking at me with _that_ look. "That is it I am going to kill him!"

I shot up yelling. "Stop! You can't!"

"Why can't I Orphiel? Why stop me? This is for your honor, you understand!"

"Eileen, we can't kill the hounds."

"Why not?"

"Because Eileen if we do then we are going to lose what we have. And I don't feel like losing anyone ."

Eileen put her gun back in the purse and looked at me."Fine. I will let everyone know" Quickly getting her phone fingers get to work then the device is put back. I gave in to my exhaustion, starting to get in my sleep I heard Eileen talking. "Beverley get your ass up I am coming to see you right now!" There was quiet darkness after that.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orphiel suffers from Schizophrenia and Insomnia, more particularly she goes through episodes Catatonic Schizophrenia and sometimes doesn't remember them. Usually severe stress induces them.  
> She was diagnosed as a child, Daphne her mother was Autistic and her father Morris suffered from PTSD and CTE from his days on the battlefield as a Green Beret so doctors assumed she had a genetic disposition for mental illness.  
> Orphiel takes anti-anxiety, sleeping, and pain medications. Unwisely she mixes her medications and alcohol often which aggravates her mind, which causes more severe episodes.  
> Orphiel is an only child.


	10. Everything Sees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks RuderickRude for beta reading  
> Half way there !

Eileen sent off to see Beverley, seeing red and letting rage lead her path ending up at up at her room. She started to knock at the door."Open up and let me in right now!" She relentless knocking continued trying not to turn it into banging, "Goddamnit open this door!" The knob on the door started to turn and Beverley was there still hobbling and in a stupor. Eileen burst into her room, closed the door behind her and her tirade began."Beverley you're a fucking idiot! Do you know what the hell you've done?" Eileen looked at her closely and started to sniff. "And you're fucking drunk, great! Just fucking peachy!"

Beverley got to her bed signing. "This has something to do with Orphiel going to see Seth right? Well Eileen, I know about that. And I guess she told you too."

"Yes she told me, Bev. But only because I had to force it out of her." Beverley tapped her foot frantically looking at the ground."But I guess you don't know she had an episode because of your stupid ass idea!"

"Eileen, I told Seth not to go near her again."

Eileen turned and cackled in Beverley's face."Oh whoopty fucking do! And how do you know he will listen to you? Hmm?"

Beverley looked at Eileen with a somber expression. "Because I told him I will kill him."

"What? You told him  _what_ !" Eileen shocked at what she heard.

"You can't fucking hear woman? I told Seth that I will kill him. I can't get no clearer that that."

"So you must've seen him tonight?"

"Yep, I was heading to the bar and ran into him. Orphiel texted me she won't go along with my plan and I got the truth out of him. He told me what happened between them."

Eileen sits in a nearby chair. "So tell me this, since you got the _truth_. Do you think he is actually, you know, seriously interested in Orphiel?"

"Yes I do."

"So tell me how did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because he told me himself that he did." Beverley laid on her bed yawning. "Is that all?"

Eileen got to the door. "Orphiel said we will do a hands off approach, all we will be doing is defense, so don't kill anyone. I don't know what told her to do that but her visions haven't failed us yet." Beverley grunted in agreement then Eileen headed out the door and walked down the hallway to the elevator. She stepped in the elevator. "Well Cesaro, it's nice seeing you in person. Did you get my message?"

Cesaro looked at Eileen in confusion and pressed the '7' button. "Well I guess you are the person I was talking to, the Moderator. Well yes I have received the word and just tweaking everything so far. But why the sudden change?"

Eileen crossed her arms and huffed. "Honestly when I got the order I wasn't sure either, but seeing that our clients arrived early and the Horsewomen are going to be assisting the Shield we need to reconsider our approach." 

Cesaro rubbed his chin and made a revelation. "Makes quite a bit of sense. We only need to make sure our clients stay in the clear, no need in spilling blood to achieve that. Plus way would be putting too much at risk engaging them when we all are in plain sight and unfortunately some of us made contact with the Hounds. So in actuality this is our only way to be successful." 

"Well this is your floor so let's  finish speaking in your room. Also has Lena sent you feeds for the bugs she set up in the Shield's rooms? I want to see if any new activity has been uncovered." Eileen spoke softly as they left out the elevator and went to his room.

Cesaro got the key card to his room out and went in. "The hasn't been too much activity with Dean and Roman. Seth on the other hand, that you can see for yourself." 

Eileen eyes shifted to him as she sat down. "Let me see then Antonio."

Cesaro got his laptop and proceeded to pull up the various feeds. "Well as you see looking at Roman and Dean's rooms we can gauge that these two will be the ones in charge of arming the trio. Seth on the other hand seem to be coordinating the whole operation. But he might be hindered a bit."

Eileen's brow shot up. "Please elaborate more."

Cesaro rewinds Seth's room feed to earlier in the night. "Well as you see your fellow blogger Griselda got his attention." Eileen began fuming and growing agitated, gesturing Cesaro to resume showing her the feed. "Well they argued and that woman's left hook is something scary, yet he was trying to get her in his bed. But the thing that struck me as odd is that he just flipping out, he felt bad for scaring her off." Cesaro fiddles with the feed once more. "Currently looks like he has been drinking. And he's bandaging his arm, did he get into a fight?"

"Beverley got her claws in to Rollins, literally."

"Moderator why the hell would she do that? Did she get into a combat situation?"

"No it has to do with the incident with Griselda that you've just seen. She ran into him heading to the bar and confronted him. So Rollins is not to make any contact with Griselda."

"Hold up, why would she confront him about that? And why the hell would you keep Griselda away from Rollins? She is obviously able to break down the Architect so use it to our advantage!"

Eileen stood up looking down at Cesaro. "Antonio we are doing this to avoid casualties. Tell me is it smart to have her in the middle of this, knowing she is close to us?"

"No Moderator, it isn't smart." Cesaro looks away from Eileen's icy glare.

"Now that we have an understanding of that, do not question the order of these things, because it makes you out to be a traitor.  _And always remember traitors never live long in the eyes of God._ "

 

 


	11. Chatterboxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RuderickRude with beta reading thnx!  
> dialogue shifts from 1st pov to 3rd pov

My door opened again, the curtains in my hotel room were still drawn so I didn't know if it was daybreak yet.  I twisted and turned, honestly confused and quite still tired, everything was spinning, I felt severely ill. I attempted to sit myself up among the pillows curling up, arms wrapped around me the familiar scent coaxed me to speak. "Eileen, I do not feel good." 

She rocked me back and forth, smoothing my hair "Orphiel I have food for you, maybe that would help you feel better." She left me momentarily, and coming back to me trying to get me to eat. "Here pancakes and berries, I know they're your favorite so please try to eat."

Weakly eating just trying to get the queasy feeling out of me. Eileen just simply looked on making sure I didn't spill anything. "Thank you Kiwi."

Her soft smile waned and I felt that something was very wrong. "We will need to talk about how we will move forward ok."

"Ok Kiwi what's wrong?" 

"You will keep your distance. You're not meeting with anybody, the rest of us will take care of this everyone with relay info to you but you will just take care of the blog and nothing more. Understand?"

"What why can't I?" Looking down and back up at her. "It's because of Seth isn't it? You don't want him around me."

She stood up looking at me in the bed. "Yes I don't want you to be hurt also I believe that the further away from this operation you are the more successful it'll be. But that damn man you will stay away from him, and if he approaches you go call me or Bev. Now take it easy, I don't want you stressing out."

"I understand, but how are the clients going to take this?" 

"We got this it is no problem for me, I want Cesaro to be your proxy."

I looked at her shocked and confused. "Why Eileen? What would we have to gain from that he doesn't know the bare bones of this, he's only third party."

"Exactly, he is a third party but he is trying to get in this more than he should. He wants a bigger role, we give it to him."

"Fine, he will be my stand in. You and Bev make sure everything goes right, I have a strange feeling that there is a traitor and I will them sniff them out."

Eileen stood up walking toward the door of my hotel room. "I understand, but after all of this we need to talk ok?" I shook my head acknowledging her request. "Good, Good now get yourself ready for the day and meet with Hilde."

Walking down the hall Eileen picked up her phone, calling Beverley. "Woman are you up?"

Beverley groans into the phone. "Well I am now you Kiwi bastard, what are you going to yell at me for now?"

"Well Cesaro will be meeting with the clients. So stop huffing the hairspray you Jerseylicious sleaze and wake the fuck up." Eileen catches an elevator a couple heads off of. "I am coming to your room now."

"Why Cesaro Orphiel would never go for him as a proxy. Also nice one but your corny ass joke is nearly a decade late."

"I convinced her to do it. She has a hunch that there is a mole and I feel that Cesaro is the mole in question. He seems that he wants to know more about his boss per se."

"So if we have him as proxy we convince him to be bugged and see if he flakes or is just a reckless bastard. It can only go two way he is or he isn't."

"Exactly woman. We will deal with him on our own. Orphiel will not care about the life of a rat."

"Once this is done regardless of the results we get from our test do some pest control."

"Sounds like a plan Bev also I have other concerns, but I am happy to see that the bleach fumes did not fry your brain."

"Oh ha ha ha, just hurry up and get to my room you snarky bitch so we can chat." 

The phone hung up soon after Eileen makes it to Bev's floor and got to the room. Knocking on the door. "Open up Jerseylicious, it's me."

Beverley grabs her arm and yanks Eileen in the room. "What are these other concerns you need to talk about woman?"

Eileen snatches her arm away from Beverly and rubs her wrist. "I want Orphiel to live with Barry after this. And we need to tell him about Rollins' advances towards her."

"Shit, he needs to know but I don't want that bitch Marlow near her. She is no good for the poor child. Look at how we got her back after her grandparents died her self esteem was shot to hell. Genivieve, Cecile, and Yancy were the only others beside Barry that protected her from Marlow's shit." Beverley throws her body on the bed huffing. 

"I know, I am nowhere near fond of Marlow either, but she needs her family and more importantly to get her mind in the right place. And sometimes that's something we can always do, besides it's been a while since she seen those four again I know she misses them. I want her to live life outside of the business, let her be normal, be around kids her age hopefully good influences." Eileen sat in a chair pulling out her phone sending messages. 

"She is not going to take this well. We're shipping her to her family and telling her she can't work." Bev yawns. "Kiwi what are we going to do?"

"Well we just use the hand we have been dealt. Also don't yawn I smell your breath all the way over here."Eileen waves her hands in front her face exaggerating her digust. "Get some damn clothes on woman."

Beverley leans in Eileen's face yawning again. "You got it Kiwi." Smirking as she heads into the bathroom, a pillow meets with the back of her head before she opened the door.

Eileen scowls, scrunching up her face."Don't ever do that again you gross cow."

Beverley crossed her arms agitated. "Oh that's how it is? Or what you bastard? What will you do?"

"I'll beat the shit out of you, that's what I'll do."

"Ha Eileen you are truly out of your mind." Beverley disappears from Eileen's sight water running behind closed doors. "I'll be ready in thirty. Now begone."

"I have time to kill, besides I need to keep an eye on you too since you ran into Seth as well. I thought I watch babies not grown women."

"Ugh, I can handle him just fuck off." The sound of running water overshadows Beverley's voice as the sound mesh together.

Eileen clicks through her phone, dialing Cesaro."He better fucking answer the phone." The dial tone goes on for a few more second and no answer, she taps at her phone once more dialing him."Pick up damn it." Eileen massages her temples in frustration, the phone has been picked up. "Cesaro it is the Moderator."

"Hello Moderator. Anything going on?"

Resting her elbows on the table she leans over the phone before her. "Why yes there is. The boss wants you to be their proxy and meet with the clients. As stated before only defense no killing unless our clients are in immediate danger. Other than that you focus on them and we will handle our objectives. That is all."

Cesaro choked a bit at the order that was given but grunts preceded his actual answer." I understand Moderator. I'll start now."

"Excellent, goodbye." Eileen ended the call, her eyes narrowed at his number on the screen. "You have just fell into the snake pit, you rat." Her angry hissing is only heard by the walls of the room and herself. "Your judgement day is coming."

The water stops and a gentler rush of water begins, followed by loud gargling and splashing. "Hey Eileen can you pass me my dress hanging up."

Looking around Eileen spots the orange floral print circle dress on the closet door, walking over to Beverley at the bathroom entrance. "Here you are. Interesting going back to your tried and true look?"

Taking the garment Bev slips it on, then arranging her damp hair in a high ponytail glancing back at the bathroom mirror. "Hmm maybe you can say that. I haven't looked like this in years really. Just in my bare state with none of the 'housewife' nonsense. Back to being me." She puts on complimenting cream flats.

"Honestly that is good to hear. Also I told Cesaro the plan, he hesitated and that is too 'in the air' for my liking."

Bev raises an eyebrow."So can't read him eh? Hesitation means too many things, most aren't good."

"He may feel cornered and exposed. He is in a situation where he cannot fuck up regardless for his innocence and allegiance. But we will be getting result real soon."

The two women leave the room heading into the elevator, "So Beverley what should we get for breakfast? I found a place where I got Orphiel some pancakes she liked them a lot so I think you'd enjoy them too."

"Sounds good but you know I am a waffle kind of woman, Belgium waffles in particular." Bev nudges Eileen's arm with her elbow. "Pretty please?"

"Fine Beverley, waffles it is."

Before they continued their conversation they stopped on the 13th floor and the Shield gets on. Seth stares at Beverley as Roman and Dean enter ahead of him.

Dean saunters on in "Mornin'." The two women replied back then Dean looks over to Seth. "Hey, you getting in or what?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Seth quickly averted his eyes from Beverley's gaze but caught Eileen's silent fury as he walked in and stood beside her, he clutched to a little blue gift bag, the elevator ride moving once more. 

Roman looked over to the two women smiling, "Good morning ladies." Roman looking towards Seth clearing his throat. "Tyler you gonna tell the ladies hello?"

Seth takes a deep breath and look towards the women and their glares. "Sorry, good morning."

"Man you are out of it. You still thinking about the love of your life huh? I hope we run into her again, seeing you hit on her is priceless." Dean joked not knowing of Seth's interactions with Beverley and Eileen staring at him eyes burning with anger. "Honestly she'd look good with you, Brunswick is woman you don't come across everyday, gotta butter up to make her yours."

Seth sucked his teeth but remember that he is withholding the truth from his brothers. "Can you stop talking, please." 

Dean exuded a breathy chuckle. "How am I supposed to stop? You're walking around with that little gift bag for her, holdin' it for dear life."

Beverley looked over to Seth in silence but Eileen spoke up. "Why would you have a gift for Griselda, Tyler?"

The Hounds looked at Eileen in shock. Dean looked to her mouth opened. "Wait you're the woman that run the blog with her?" Then looked to Seth with concern. 

"Yes I am the woman that blogs with Griselda, seeing as you already know of me I don't need to introduce myself thankfully.  I have known her for a while and Griselda is very dear, like a  _daughter to me_." Eileen crosses her arms over her waist turning to Seth."So what is this about a  _gift_? Being awfully _familiar with her._ "

Seth becomes panicky finding out more of Griselda's people are on his case. Beverley with death threats and the unknown from Eileen. "It's an apology gift. I had offended her so it is to be a peace offering." 

"Hmm atonement huh?" Beverley jab did not fall on deaf ears.

The elevator reaches the ground floor, the women went ahead first followed by the Hounds. Seth walked over to Eileen and Beverley handing them the gift bag. "Tell her I am so sorry. And I apologize to you both too." He quickly walked away from the women.

"Eileen, we give this to her?" looking into the bag Bev was curious.

Eileen huffs."Yeah give it to her. But I still don't like it." Tossing her hair over her shoulder. "He called her the 'love of his life', how fucking delusional." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -fax no printer-  
> Barry James is Orphiel's uncle, Eileen and Beverley gives him updates on her.  
> Marlow Amelia James is Orphiel's aunt (her mother's sister) Beverley and Eileen are not very fond of her due to her behavior towards Orphiel and Daphne  
> Cecile and Genivieve are Orphiel's favorite cousins.  
> Yancy is a close friend of Orphiel and considered a cousin even though she is Marlow's former daughter in law


	12. True You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes it did take 5 months to update, sowwy uwu
> 
> Thanks to rude boy RuderickRude for test reading  
> The horsewomen are actually in Amsterdam  
> Seth's feelings are hurt  
> Xandria and Christie are doing the Birdman hand rub

Roman look to see Seth oddly dragging behind in the group for once, his concern grew and he finally turned around. "What the hell is going on with you Seth?" Seth sighed and looked down. "Well you're not going to answer? What the fuck was all of this atonement bullshit about? And why are you hurt?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Seth walked forward with Roman impeding his path.

"Roman I'm telling you it is about that girl. He even kept his distance from those women in the elevator, and the way that brunette stared at him was scary as fuck." Dean looked down at Seth's hands. "Did you lose the gift?"

"I didn't lose the gift." Huffing once more. "I gave it to the blondie."

Dean was confused. "Why the fuck would you give it to her? And what do you have to apologize for?"

"I feel it has to do with the night of that first show. Short stuff was telling you off at the show and that blond one was all over you that night and now you won't got near her. And she is disgusted by you." Roman goes up Seth staring him in the eyes. "What did you do?"

"I'll tell you over breakfast." Seth only said those words brushing past his brothers heading to the restaurant. Upon taking their seats and placing their first round of orders Seth divulges the details of his issue. "Well that night before the show I ran into her and she was around her friends, she was about to expose me but I had to cut her off and use my alias."

"I know about that, but that's not explaining the blonde." Roman rubs his face in frustration. "Just keep going."

"Yeah I'll get there. Griselda got pissed and just outright called me a liar at the show. Then just says she don't talk to strangers, I swear that woman." Seth's grumbling mirrored his scowl. "The blonde was all over me yes, but she isn't just a friend to Griselda. She's her godmother."

"Well shit that isn't good." Dean interjects as the server starts passing out the food amidst the 'thank yous' said. "But if that's her godmother Brunswick is probably pissed that she was hitting on you too?"

"Or most likely Dean, she was hitting on him because she knows that Brunswick has no interest in Seth." Roman cuts his eye to Seth once more. "But that is one major fuck up, I hope you know that. But is that why you are apologizing? Yeah it's fucking weird but it's nothing in need of 'atonement'."

Seth picks up his utensils to poke at his food. "When I got to the hotel after the show I saw Griselda in an elevator, we were arguing again and I kissed her to shut her up. I let her know that she's a brat and she needs to grow up."

Dean chokes on his food. "Whoa there, excuse me?" Seth rolls his eyes at the reaction.

"Good work Cassanova, you really fucked up." Roman stated, not even looking at Seth anymore."You say she's a brat but you're trying to get in her pants. Seth please make it make sense."

"Yeah I know ok, just let me finish before you further pass judgement on me. She came to my room later that night, and again we argued. She told me she was a woman, curses me out more. Then she just sucker punched me in the face." Seth still the pain in the swollen, bruised part of his face. "But I just had to go kiss her again. But this time she just told me that she was scared and I guess not ready, she ran off after that."

"Blondie found out didn't she? Lemme guess she probably threatened to kill you." Dean joked as he kept eating.

"That is exactly what happened. And she was dead serious about it too." Seth responded

Dean points his fork at Seth. "And how do you know she is serious?"

Seth lowered his gaze and his voice. "Her eyes told me."

"Well shit, I need to be a fucking psychic then." Dean continue to eat and a light bulb goes off. "That other woman said that Griselda was like a daughter to her too, maybe she could be her godmother or aunt or something like that too?"

"If that is the case then we are fucked. We don't have the time to deal with this seeing as the enemy is slowly gaining the upper hand." Dean and Seth looked to Roman as he spoke. "Thankfully do have a bit of intel that the Apparition is going to be personally with the cartel but The Horsewomen has told me that that their confidential informant has not been checking in and their trail is radio silent now."

"Well that sucks but their C.O was basically doing this for the highest bidder. I am not surprised that they haven't been bought out by someone else or killed, it's the risk of using a money hungry traitor."  Dean caught the ire of his fellow Hounds, but they realized he had a point. "It's already dangerous being on one side of the fence but hopping between sides? Double crossing people, that shit in this business that is a death sentence and acting invincible won't save you."

"As true as that is that person is still crucial to this whole operation. So we need to get them to try to get back in contact with their C.O so we can start playing catch up." Roman grimly pointed out. "We can just sit around twiddling out thumbs until someone else comes through we need to act quickly. It pisses me off that we are just shooting blanks in the dark."

Heels clack in the distance on the diner's tile floors, Dean looks up sees Xandria and Christie at the entrance. Christie waves enthusiastically at Dean and skips right over leaving Xandria behind. "Well hello there Moxley nice seeing you again!" She assumes the empty seat next to Dean and signals Xandria to join. "Xandria's here too!"

Xandria pulls a chair up to the table."Morning everyone. We apologize for just intruding on your breakfast." She looks to Christie. "And speaking of I have ordered something for us to eat."

Roman perks up at seeing Xandria, "It's fine." 

Dean eyes the two women. "You two are dressed up  _this_ early in the morning? Isn't it much?"

"Well Dean we are just getting a quick bite to eat before we head to today's events. " Christie lights up as the server approaches the table with food. She stands to receive her food. "Yay! Food!"

Xandria gets her plate from the server slightly bowing her head."Thank you." Beginning to cut into her food she looks to Roman. "Are you guys heading to any events today?"

Seth looks onward at the four conversing among themselves as he feels left out he decides to finally speak up. "Well no we haven't. Really figured out our schedule for today."

Christie is a bit startled as Seth began to speak. "Shi-. Seth I didn't notice you there buddy. But yeah you should find something to do today, but honestly you stumble across events and if you have your passes it's easy to get in."

"Thanks Christie we'll keep it in mind." Roman looks down at his watch as he spoke. "It's 10:30 already?"

Xandria shot up. "10:30! Oh damn Christie we need to hurry up so we can meet up with the others at the show."

"Goddamnit I'm hurrying."Christie puts her purse on her shoulder and hastily scarfs down her food.

Xandria drinks the last of her coffee and sets down a bit of cash. "That should be more than enough for our meals.Please let the waitress know the rest is her tip." she takes a few steps and abruptly turns around. "Mr. Reigns before I forget this is for you." Xandria quickly walks off into the distance before Roman had a chance to respond.

Dean nods at the envelope in Roman's hand."Hey Ro what's that about?"

"Don't know Dean." Roman holds the envelope up into the light and then opens it. "Invitations to a party, hm."

A voice breaks the men out of their huddle. "Well it seems you boys are pretty popular."  

The men stare in the direction where the voice came from seeing Bayley, Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha. The women goes to the booth the men are at and start pulling up seats. Sasha takes the invites from Roman, then investigates them. "So you three are getting invited to star studded parties and we are busting our asses.How sway."

Dean rubs his face."Sasha its not even like that. These two models we met came over ate with us and one of them gave that to us after Seth said we aren't going to any parties."

"So you guys are just casually chatting up models now. Are they even real models? Nowadays anyone that stands in front a camera calls themselves a model." Charlotte frankly inquires.

"Char they have to be somebodies even if they are not models. The invite is to the Atelier Monsoon V.I.P party." Bayley looks on the envelope closer. "From X.A. and C.W.? Huh?"

Becky looked over to Roman. "Whose X.A. and C.W.? They must be real fond of you if they invited you to this party."

"Xandria Avery and Christie Warren, that's who's initials are on the invites." Seth spat out. "We really didn't get a choice in accepting them."

Bayley looked at Seth. "Dude what happened to your face? Are you ok?"

"It's fine nothing happened." Seth grumbled he rested his head on his arm, his sleeve rolled up slightly showing the fresh scars from his encounter with Beverley.

"No you are not ok, you're scratched and bruised what happened to you?" Bayley puts her hands on the table and tries to move closer to him but Sasha pulls her back into her chair. "But Sasha look at him."

Sasha shakes her head "Bayley if he don't want to talk about it just leave it." Sasha looks at Bayley as she sighs in her chair. She hands Roman back the invites." Charlotte, Becky we are going to be heading off now alright."

"Alright we gotcha!" Becky responded holding a thumbs up

Seth gets up, sets down money and scoots out of the booth. "I'm going back to my room. I'll call you if I find anything." His brooding essence leaving the area.

"Roman, Dean what the fuck is wrong with Seth? Why is he acting like that?" Charlotte stares at the men until she got a response, her eyes shifted as she heard a sigh.

"Well long story short he got a mean sucker punch from a little fiesty senorita, the scratches on the other hand he didn't say." Dean divulged. "But I suspect that blondie is the one behind that, when I saw her I noticed her right hand had nails missing. And they looked quiet fresh too."

Charlotte and Becky look to each other and then back towards Roman and Dean. "What in the hell is going on."

"Honestly a damn mess." Dean laughed. "Not a hot one though."

Becky looked up at the three other people and cleared her throat." Well you're two model pals are legit. And it seems that Atelier Monsoon lead designer is kin to Angela so it may be in your best interest to go." Silent agreements are made and the four parted ways.

Nightfall arrives quickly the business in the day ramps up into overdrive as the darkness absorbs the sky, the fashionable, the scantily-clad, the outright tacky, and everyone in between are out and about attending many of the night's festivities. Xandria and Christie walk about heading out towards their chauffeur, getting in to the car Christie looks to Xandria quizzically. "Why did you invite the Shield to the party? Couldn't of of the others in the crew gone?"

"Well Christie, I believe any way to halt their progress is good. Did you see them and how they are beside themselves currently? I am guessing they are missing a little piggy that didn't come home squealing to them or rather to the Horsewomen."

"I get that, but you are a person that likes to milk an opportunity for what it is worth. There is something else you want out of them coming to the party, if they even come."

"Well you are correct about that. Sometimes even if you don't want to admit it you are quite shrewd and astute it's both delightful and offensive. But they  _all_ don't have to attend really, I just really want to see Roman and I don't need a little shindig to get him in my grasp."

"So you are fascinated by him?"

"I most certainly am. There is something about him that reminds me of Taylor but yet he is still foreign and mysterious. It is a lust driven thrill I haven't had in awhile." She looks over to Christie, poking at her shoulder and grinning."But you Christie are banking on that your Moxley comes to the party. Aren't you?"

"Xandria! Where did that come from?" Christie's hands clenched in her lap.

"Don't play coy with me, you know exactly where that came from."

"Ok ok, he is my type and I certainly wouldn't mind getting my rocks off with him. But ugh! Why are the cute ones always are the enemy?"

"Because of the adrenaline, like a beast stalking it's prey it's the thrill of the hunt." Xandria looks out the window. "Seems like we are here, now let's see if they are too."

The two women showed their invites to security and headed into the soiree, a gothic baroque theme for the event, ornate and intense decorations all throughout the venue. Xandria uses her height to scour for her prey and she found him. "Christie, they came."

"Really? Well I am happy that it worked."

"I am too, you go to the bar Dean is headed there."

"You're off to go toy with Roman?"

"Absolutely! But only after my set on stage."

Christie shook her head and chuckled as she walked to the bar."She's like a little kitten sometimes. Might as well cop a seat here to watch too." 

The crowd shuffles to take seats as men wearing Venetian mask roll out a gold velvet carpet, as the last of the carpet is laid down the two men announced simultaneously. "Atelier Monsoon presents to you the exclusive haute couture collection. Enjoy."

Christie got her seat next to Dean. "Hey there Moxley."

"Oh Christie hey. What the hell was all of that? Seems a bit much to show clothes really"

"Fashion isn't practical Jon it's art."

"I clearly see that."

Two Spotlights fall to the head of the carpet and generic electronica music plays. The first model has been sent out and the others are lining up in order. Swarms of stylists and seamstresses buzz around all of the models. As the models begin their rounds the swarm crowds around Xandria, hair and makeup magicians adding final touches. A voice of a seamstress called out to her as she began to put the final touches to her over top gown. Adjusting the full satin seafoam green skirt and the weighty rose gold metallic bodice, more accessories was edited on her frame  "Ok Avery you are the showstopper, knock 'em dead darling."

"Oh I certainly will." The last model returns and Xandria conjured all of her noble sensuality strutting towards the crowd, camera flashes, gasps, and murmurs were not noticed by her. Reaching the end of her runway she stops her piercing blue-eyed gaze was laid upon all who were in attendance. She turners away and walks back her swaying hips more prominent than before. Xandria gets back in to the slinky red slip she came in with. She makes a beeline for Roman as he sips a flute of champagne in his hand. "Roman! I am so happy that you came. What did you think of the show?"

"Hello Ms. Avery, I thought it was interesting. Not going to lie I was caught off guard by the whole presentation and theatrics." Roman spoke, finishing his champagne. "But you looked amazing like fairy princess or something."

"Well I am really flattered Roman, and the theatrics are the best part it helps emphasize the feel and mood." Xandria got closer and raised her hands to his neck."Your tie is crooked, I hope you wasn't like this all evening."

Xandria adjusted his tie Roman looked at her as she worked "Well Ms. Avery I appreciate your concern but later on this tie will be the least of your worries."

Xandria tilts her head slightly, her eyes narrowed"Really Roman why is that?" Roman chuckled as she finished fixing his tie. "Roman don't laugh, you have my interest and I would like an answer." Xandria finished with the tie.

Roman closed what little distance that was left between them, Xandria's breath hitched as his breath grazed her ear. "Xandria, come see me tonight and I will show you why." He slips a piece of paper in her hand and disappears in the crowd.

"Well then Mr. Reigns challenge accepted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAX NO PRINTAH  
> -Taylor Avery is Xandria's deceased husband, she is a widow

**Author's Note:**

> -Товарищ:Friend, Commrade, or ally.  
> -comments and kudos :) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
